Cinta Paket Hemat
by WUPARK94
Summary: Semenjak menjadi ibu bagi Sehun. Kehidupan Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat! Karier, cinta dan persahabatan. Semua berantakan! Akankah Chanyeol menemukan laki-laki yang menerima dia lengkap satu paket dengan Sehun? Yuk dibaca ceritanya... KRISYEOL/Chanyeol/Sehun/Kris/GS
1. Chapter 1

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

Aku tercekat menatap TV. Lalu melotot. Mulut ternganga selebar yang kubisa. Dan tubuh pun lebih beku dari batu es. Tapi hanya kurang dari sepuluh detik. Sebab di detik kesebelas, aku sudah menyala! Terbakar oleh kengerian dan kecemasan gila-gilaan.

" _...Gempa dengan kekuatan 5,9 skala richter ini telah meluluhlantakkan Provinsi Gangwon-do yang terletak di sebelah timur Korea Selatan dan sekitarnya. Kota Sokcho mengalami kerusakan paling parah, sebagian besar bangunan ambruk dan korban jiwa pada hari ini diperkirakan lebih dari 300 jiwa. Masyarakat yang selamat mencoba melakukan evakuasi dengan peralatan seadanya. Korban luka memerlukan penanganan segera, tetapi rumah sakit sudah kehabisan obat-obatan dan peralatan medis. Pihak pemerintah belum bergerak, justru masyarakat yang lebih cepat tanggap memberikan bantuan secara swadaya. Mungkin akan terjadi lagi gempa susulan. Sungguh bencana ini di luar perkiraan..."_

Gemetar kucari penselku yang entah bersembunyi dimana. Selalu begitu. Benda kecil itu memang punya hobi menyebalkan, selalu menghilang saat dibutuhkan.

"Aduuuh, kemana sih? Dasar bego, nggak ngerti apa aku lagi panik..."

Aku mengaduk-aduk kamar apartemenku yang meski ukurannya cukup luas, tapi tetap saja terlihat sumpek. Barang-barang besar atau kecil, seperti sepakat untuk tumpang tindih, berlomba mencari daerah kekuasaan masing-masing. Ini jadi menyulitkanku untuk mencari benda-benda kecil seperti remote, kacamata, bolpoin, dan tentu saja ponsel.

"Sapiii, dimana kau?"

Untunglah, setelah mengaduk-aduk isi kamar dan mengomel panjang-pendek dengan materi yang makin tidak sopan, ponsel tak berperasaan itu kutemukan dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Entah bagaimana caranya sampai bisa bersembunyi disitu.

Tanganku gemetar. Juga berkeringat dingin. Aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong eonni, kakakku satu-satunya. Tapi tak ada sambungan. Juga nomor Yunho oppa, suami Jaejoong eonni. Sama tidak ada sambungan. Berkali-kali kucoba menghubungi mereka tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Aku makin cemas. Kuputuskan mengirim pesan. Tapi tak terkirim. Kucoba berkali-kali tetap tidak ada pesan yang terkirim ke ponsel mereka.

Aku marah, putus asa, sebal dan kesal, pada apa saja yang membuat hubungan selular tak bisa dilakukan pada keadaan gawat darurat! Mestinya perusahaan telekomunikasi punya alat yang bisa mengantisipasi segala gangguan alam!

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa kuning kesayangan yang kubeli di garage sale di Dongdaemun. Kutatap lagi layar TV. Rumah-rumah runtuh, orang-orang melolong histeris, rumah sakit sibuk, darah, air mata...

Ya Tuhan! Mudah-mudahan semua itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Oh, semoga saja semua itu Cuma adegan di sinetron (tapi rasanya kehebatan setting dan aktingnya tak mungkin bisa dihasilkan PH manapun di negeri ini!).

Oh! Oh! Semoga saja Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa tidak benar-benar datang ke Provinsi Gangwon-do, mengambil cuti bersama selama tiga hari guna men-charge energi mereka yang mulai drop!

Siapa tahu, setibanya di stasiun Cheongyangni kemarin, Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa salah naik kereta ITX yang seharusnya berhenti di stasiun Gapyeong, malah naik kereta api ITX menuju stasiun Yongsan.

Atau bisa saja saat ini mereka sama sekali tidak keluar Seoul. Tapi bersembunyi di hotel, memperbarui rasa cinta yang mungkin sedang ngambek gara-gara sering dinomor seratuskan. Makan malam dengan aroma lilin. Minum kopi sambil saling menggenggam tangan, menggali kenangan saat pertama kali bersentuhan. Lalu berbaring berpelukan, saling membisikkan kata-kata purba seperti aku sangat mencintaimu.

Ah!

Aku mencoba lagi menghubungi pensel mereka. Tetap saja nihil.

Aku jadi semakin deg-degan. Tak ada informasi apapun dari pasangan suami-istri itu membuatku panik tak keruan. Aku sangat-sangat ingin tahu. Tapi tak bisa.

KBS TV terus-menerus menayangkan bencana gempa bumi di Provinsi Gangwon-do. Membuat kepanikanku semakin meningkat.

Oh! Aku memang tolol. Mengapa aku baru tahu berita soal musibah ini saat Headline News jam tujuh malam? Padahal peristiwanya jam 05.50! kemana saja aku selama itu?

Hari ini memang luar biasa tolol. Aku sengaja bermalas-malasan di bawah selimut, makan nasi dan kimchi, minum ramuan kesehatan yang khusus kupesan dari Seoyoong eonni, menggosok tubuh satu senti demi satu senti dengan lulur tradisional yang warnanya kuning dan baunya khas zama Joseon, memijat kepala dengan inyak cem-ceman, merapikan bulu alis, menjahit beberapa baju yang robek... mengistirahatkan telinga dari televisi, radio, ipad bahkan ponsel.

Tolol! Apa jadinya? Mungkin aku satu-satunya orang yang baru tahu kalau di Provinsi Gangwon-do ada bencana. Terlalu. Superkuper.

Maka aku pun menelepon Kris, satu-satunya adik Yunho oppa yang tinggal di Seoul. Siapa tahu monyet sableng itu sudah dapat kabar. Meski aku tak mau berharap banyak. Hari sabtu seperti ini, jika sedang tak ada kerjaan reportase, mustahil dia masih ada di permukaan bumi. Pasti dia sedang asyik berkubang di dalam gua-gua bau entah di perut bumi sebelah mana, berhubungan baik dengan para sahabat seperti kelelawar, kelabang, kalajengking, ular, drakula, dll.

Tapi sebelum aku menekan nomor Kris, ponselku sudah berdering lebih dulu.

Eomma!

Aku tidak boleh membuat eomma cemas, sebelum aku mendapatkan info yang paling valid. Eomma orang yang mudah histeris.

"Halo, eomma?"

"Halo, sayang! Eomma dengar di Gangwon-do ada gempa. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan eonnimu, baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik, eomma. Gempanya kan di Gangwon-do bukan di Seoul. Disini sih tidak terasa apa-apa. Eomma tenang saja.."

"Oh, syukurlah. Habis eomma lihat di TV kok kayaknya serem banget. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Jaejoong dan keluarganya sehat jugakah?"

"Sehat. Sehat. Eomma dan appa sehat juga, kan?"

"Iya kami disini juga sehat.."

"Oh, baguslah...hehehe"

"Yeol, kapan kamu mau menikah? Appamu sudah menyiapkan biayanya tuh..."

"Santai saja, eomma. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Eh, eomma sudah dulu ya? Aku sudah gak tahan mau pipis!" langsung saja kumatikan ponselku tanpa menunggu balasan dari eomma.

Kalau saja saat ini aku tidak sedang panik soal jae eonni dan Yunho oppa, pasti obrolanku dengan eomma bisa seru sekali. Sudah disiapkan biaya menikah.

Aish! Boro-boro mau menikah. Punya pacar satu aja, susah betul diajak bicara soal komitmen. Tapi sekarang, hal itu tidak penting. Untuk sementara biarkan si Jongin bebas dari segala tuntutan perempuan yang sudah gatal ingin mengajaknya ke toko perhiasan. Membeli cincin pernikahan!

Sekarang, kabar soal Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa adalah nomor satu!

Belum sempat aku bernafas tenang gara-gara menahan perasaan selama berbicara dengan eomma, ponselku berbunyi lagi.

Dari Kris! Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba!

"Halo, Kris?! Kamu tahu Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa di Provinsi Gangwon-do? Disana kan gempa!"

"Sekarang aku juga lagi di Gangwon-do. Sudah seminggu meliput aktifitas Gunung Seoraksan."

"Ha?! Kamu selamat? Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa gimana?! Kamu sudah ketemu mereka?"

"Soal Jaejoong noona dan Yunho hyung... ya... tidak terlalu baik sih..."

"Tidak terlalu baik gimana?! Jangan bercanda Kris! Gak lucu!"

"Rumah tempat mereka menginap runtuh..."

"APA! Terus, mereka luka-luka? Parah tidak? Kalau sekedar lecet-lecet saja suruh mereka balik ke Seoul. Aku takut ada gempa susulan! Gila aja, gempanya serem banget!"

"Iya, ini juga mau aku bawa balik."

"Ya, kamu temenin mereka balik kesini. Tugas liputan, kamu serahin ke temanmu yang lain deh. TV kamu kan punya banyak reporter!"

"Iya, tapi aku perlu bantuan kamu nih."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk bergerak cepat, efisien, efektif dan hati-hati. Berjanjilah kamu bisa diandalkan."

"Kenapa sih?"

"Kamu telepon semua temanmu biar nemenin kamu di rumah Yunho hyung. Lalu telepon keluargamu di Busan. Kita akan mempersiapkan pemakaman di Seoul..."

"K-r-i-s...?" jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak.

"Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong noona. Mereka meninggal yeol."

"K-r-i-s...?!"

"Kamu harus janji, yeol. Kamu jangan histeris. Jangan pingsan. Kita punya tanggung jawab buat menyempurnakan proses pemakaman Yunho hyung dan Jae noona..."

Ponsel yang kupegang terjatuh ke lantai.

Aku menangis. Rasanya seperti tidak memijak bumi. Melayang-layang di tengah ruangan. Menyaksikan semua benda di kamar yang rasanya seperti blur, tak lagi punya sisi dan sudut.

Bukan hanya itu. Aku merasa yakin, paru-paruku sudah pecah. Aku sesak nafas. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan koma.

"S-e-h-u-n..."

Suaraku tertahan. Terperangkap dalam badai hebat di tubuh dan perasaan.

Padahal, sungguh, aku ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-sekerasnya dan berkata "Sehun jangan khawatir! Semua akan baik-baik saja!

.

Malam ini aku merasa aneh. Sangat aneh.

Aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Park Chanyeol, staf marketing di perusahaan perangkat keras komunikasi seluler, yang menurut teman-teman kantor punya mulut sepuluh, kaki sepuluh, tapi tangan Cuma satu (maksudnya rajin bicara, hobi kesana-kemari, tapi tangan tidak digunakan maksimal untuk bekerja). Tentu saja itu julukan dari orang sirik, orang yang tidak mampu mengekspresikan kegembiraan dalam bahasa dan tawa.

Sudah berjam-jam aku gagu begini. Kaki juga seperti lumpuh. Duduk diam di sofa. Memperhatikan orang-orang mondar-mandir dirumah Jae eonni.

Aku mengelus sofa milik Jae eonni yang bermotif batik cokelat. Tentu saja itu motis jadi-jadian alias palsu. Sebab aslinya sofa ini berwarna putih polos. Tapi karena terlalu sering ketumpahan susu, sirup, cokelat, pipis, dan entah cairan apa lagi, warna putihnya jadi benar-benar tertutup. Katanya sulit dibersihkan, karena lapisan luar sofa ini terbuat dari bahan suede. Ah, pasti bukan karena tak bisa. Tapi karena tak sempat mengurus. Padahal, banyak juga penyedia jasa cuci sofa di luar sana.

Tapi ya, perempuan mana sih yang masih cukup punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus soal noda yang menempel di sofa, jika perempuan itu punya kehidupan seribet Jae eonni? Jangankan urusan sofa. Urusan merapikan rambut di salon pun sering terlambat sampai berbulan-bulan. Sampai model rambut tak lagi berbentuk. Berutungnya dia masih bisa mengamankan penampilannya dengan menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi dengan memakai ikat rambut yang cantik.

"Yeol, kamu tidur aja dulu. Istirahat. Biar kita-kita yang jaga disini. Lagian, semuanya sudah beres kok."

Pak Changmin, manajerku. Sahabat-sahabatku yang membawanya kemari. Mereka bilang, untuk situasi seperti ini, diperlukan senior yang akal sehatnya masih bisa tetap stabil, tempat meminta saran atau mengambil keputusan. Sebab, kami semua belum pernah terlibat urusan pemakaman. Jadi bawaannya panik. So, kalau ada senior yang sudah kita kenal dengan baik dan kapabilitasnya oke, tentu sangat membantu banyak. Setidaknya kami semua tidak merasa terlalu gamang.

Ya, sebab Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa tidak punya keluarga lain di Seoul, selain aku dan Kris.

Keluarga besarku dari Busan, mungkin baru datang besok. Sedangkan keluarga Yunho hyung ada di Cina.

"Yeol, mata kamu sudah bengkak lho. Kasihan kalau disuruh melotot terus sampai pagi.," bujuk Pak Changmin lagi.

Aku melenguh. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan mata terpejam? Aku sedang menunggu dua jenazah! Jenazah orang-orang yang punya arti besar dalam hidupku. Orang-orang yang membuatku tak merasa sebatang kara di Seoul.

"Iya, yeol. Aku temenin yuk..."

Baekhyun. Sahabatku di kantor. Dia orang yang pertama melesat pergi ke apartemenku begitu aku mengabari tragedi Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa. Padahal apartemennya jauh dari apartemenku.

Sahabat-sahabat yang lain, Henry, Luhan, Amber, dan Suho juga bermunculan. Menemaniku. Menguatkanku. Membantu mengurus segala sesuatu.

"Ayu," ajak Baekhyun, menarik lenganku.

Aku menurut. Bukan karena aku ingin, tapi karena aku sedang kurang sadar. Aku seperti sedang terpental ke dunia lain, yang belum kukenal, karena aku tidak lagi mencium aroma akrab hidupku sehari-hari.

Kami memasuki kamar. Ini kamarku tiap menginap di rumah Jae eonni, minimal satu hari dalam dua minggu.

Tapi, dulu aku memang tidur disini setiap hari. Itu setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku. Sebelum aku diterima bekerja di kantorku sekarang. Sewaktu aku masih jadi pengangguran dan tidak malu-malu minta uang jajan pada Yunho oppa (karena Jae eonni selalu bokek). Sewaktu mereka masih hangat-hangatnya jadi pasangan hidup.

"Aku ingin menemani Sehun, Baek," bisikku setelah merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku. Persis gaya ibu-ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya. Dia memang begitu. Jiwa keibuannya selalu muncul ke permukaan setiap melihat keresahan.

"Sementara, biarkan Sehun berada di tangan yang tepat."

"Gimana caranya aku bilang ke Sehun, Baek?"

"Ssshh. Sudah, jangan berpikir lagi. Ayo, tutup matamu. Baca doa sampai mulut capek. Pasti tidurmu nanti nyenyak."

Begitu, ya? Aku sudah berdoa daritadi. Berdoa yang benar-benar berdoa. Doa yang fokus dan tulus dari dalam hati. Rasanya belum pernah aku berdoa seserius ini. Karena sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah berhadapan dengan situasi yang benar-benar sulit dan menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana nanti Sehun melanjutkan hidupnya?" bisikku.

Baekhyun memijat-mijat bahuku. Si cabe itu tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Pasti karena tidak bisa menjawab. Ya, siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah? Untuk urusan Sehun, yang dibutuhkan bukan hanya kecerdasan, keterampilan, kesabaran, keuletan, kestabilan, dan kemauan. Ada banyak sekali faktor yang mungkin tak terfikirkan.

Baekhyun terus memijat-mijatku dengan tekanan yang makin lama makin tak menentu. Perlahan, aku menggeser tubuhku merapat kearah dinding. Di tengah kesedihan, aku tak mau menerima gempa kedua, yang mungkin akan membuatku ikut mati.

BRUUUK!

Baekhyun tersungkur disebelahku. Dia sudah mendengkur. Dan kini, tanpa saksi mata, aku bebas menjatuhkan air mata sampai berliter-liter. Sebab aku bukan nabi, apalagi malaikat. Aku punya hak untuk menangis.

.

Kutepekur di dalam VW Combi yang ku pinjam dari Minho. Malam ini aku bukan sedang berjuang dalam urusan mencari berita. Tapi berjuang supaya aku tetap bisa tegak dan tegar menghadapi cobaan.

Kupandangi jenazah Yunho hyung dan Jae noona. Tuhan tahu, aku mencintai mereka berdua. Mereka bagian hidupku.

Aku tak ingin percaya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kemungkinan buruk semacam ini akan menimpa Yunho hyung dan Jae noona. Begitu banyak harapan dan impian yang sedang mereka kejar. Usaha mereka belum selesai...

Aku membayangkan wajah-wajah di seputar kehidupan kami.

Tapi hanya dua orang yang memenuhi benakku. Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dua orang yang mungkin paling bermasalah akibat kepergian Yunho hyung dan Jae noona. Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Jae noona. Dan Sehun, oh... apa yang bisa kukatakan tentang Sehun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : aku kembali dengan cerita remake. Maaf bila banyak typonya dan bahasa yang acak adut. Mohon di maklumi...hehehe karena masih belum bisa menereuskan 'Cheer Up' jadi aku update cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka. Ditunggu review dan commentnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

Menjelang siang aku sudah duduk di samping dua peti mati.

Meski sembap, mataku sudah berangsur normal. Mogok mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah habis semalam bagai banjir bandang. Kini aku harus menguatkan diri. Tersenyum datar sambil menyalami tangan orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan. Aku juga tak terpengaruh ketika telingaku harus mendengar ratusan kalimat belasungkawa yang umumnya diucapkan dengan nada sedih.

Aku tak boleh terbawa suasana. Aku harus tabah. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa. Aku adik yang bisa diandalkan. Aku harus membalas semua kebaikan mereka kepadaku selama ini. Saat ini, mungkin mereka sedang melihatku dari dimensi lain.

Rumah mulai penuh. Orang-orang duduk dengan tenang dengan mata berulang kali menatap dua peti mati yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Aku tahu, mereka prihatin. Tak ada yang tidak shock mendengar musibah yang menimpa Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa. Juga musibah Gangwon-do dan sekitarnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Appa, eomma, adikku Junhong dan Jiyeon serta Sunggyu ahjusi sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah ini. Untunglah, berkat nepotisme, mereka dapat juga tiket pesawat jam 08.30.

"Orang tuamu akan datang dari Busan?" tanya salah seorang tetangga, yang namanya belum kuketahui sampai sekarang.

"Datang. Sebentar lagi pasti sampai."

"Oh, syukurlah. Appa dan eommamu pasti terkejut sekali, ya?"

"Ya. Tapi namanya juga musibah ahjuma, mau diapakan lagi?"

"Lalu Sehun bagaimana? Mau di bawa ke Busan saja atau bagaimana? Tapi apa ya disana ada sekolah khusus begitu?"

Aku menoleh. Menatap si tetangga. Ahjuma ini benar-benar bikin bising telinga! Batinku. Namun toh aku hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mengartikan apa-apa. Aku tak mau buang-buang energi dengan banyak bicara. Sebab aku harus saving energi. Untuk sergapan emosional yang mungkin akan kuhadapi sebentar lagi.

 _Tidurlah dengan tenang, Jaejoong eonni. Dampingi dia, Yunho oppa. Cinta kalian abadi, seperti isi puisi-puisi gombal saat pacaran dulu. Silahkan meneruskan bulan madu dalam taman milik Maha Kasih. Jangan cemaskan Sehun. Aku. Kris. Atau siapa pun._

Mataku mencari Kris. Cowok slengekan itu tampak sibuk di luar. Entah mengurus apa. Aku belum sempat bicara banyak dengannya. Begitu dia datang dini hari tadi, dia langsung memelukku. Mencium puncak kepalaku. Lalu menyuruhku kembali tidur.

"Aku ingin lihat, Kris.."

Kris menggeleng.

"Jangan. Jae noona dan Yunho hyung yang harus kamu kenang adalah si cantik dan si tampan. Aku tidak ingin kamu melihat mereka dalam wajah yang lain. Jadi sebaiknya tidak usah lihat. Isi kenangan kamu dengan yang indah saja. Oke? Sekarang tidur. Sebentar lagi kita pasti sibuk."

Kris tak mengizinkanku membuka peti mati sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Memangnya kenapa tak boleh dilihat? Apa karena wajahnya sudah rusak dan tak bisa di kenali? Ya, Tuhan! Kalau begitu, baiklah. Oke. Kris benar. Sebaiknya aku menurut. Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa terlalu baik untuk aku kenang dalam wajah versi lain. Cukup si cantik dan si tampan saja.

"Jaejoooong! Chanyeoool...!"

Aku tersentak. Mereka sudah datang. Keluargaku dari Busan sudah datang.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan berdiri. Sudah kuduga.

Eomma mendekat setengah berlari. Diikuti appa, Junhong, Jiyeon dan Sunggyu ahjusi. Meski mereka masing-masing memiliki nama dan karakter yang berbeda, saat ini mereka semua menyodorkan mimik sejenis. Sedih luar biasa, campur penolakan untuk percaya. Plus penampilan yang kusut masal.

"Kenapa eonnimu, Yeol?!" isak eomma tertahan, begitu berhasil menyergapku.

Aku berusaha tidak oleng. Delapan puluh kilo tubuh eomma bukan tandingan tubuhku yang sedang aku usahakan setipis model.

"Kamu bilang malam itu mereka tidak kenapa-napa. Lalu kenapa sekarang jadi begini?!"

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggung eomma. Hal yang baru pertama kali kulakukan. Biasanya eomma yang menepuk punggungku.

"Sssh, eomma jangan menangis. Ini sudah jalannya Jae eonni," bujukku sambil menggeser tubuh eomma sedikit demi sedikit menuju kamar. Eomma perlu ditenangkan terlebih dahulu.

Keluargaku dari Busan, bagai tentara kalah perang, mengikutiku ke kamar. Membantu merebahkan eomma di tempat tidur.

Appa memijit-mijit tangan eomma.

"Sudah, sayang. Yang ikhlas. Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang terbaik buat Jaejoong dan Yunho," bisik appa.

Appa selalu bisa tampil tenang. Berusaha menularkan ketenangannya. Padahala aku tahu pasti, jauh didasar hatinya, appa sangat kehilangan Jae eonni.

"Kenapa harus Jaejoong? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang sudah tua...?!" tangis eomma.

 _Mungkin karena Jaejoong eonni anak yang baik, eomma. Tuhan menyayanginya. Tuhan ingin segera memberinya surga._ Aku menghela nafas.

"Sayang, kalau Jaejoong akan dapat tempat yang baik di sisi-Nya, kita tidak boleh memberatkannya. Kalau kita sayang Jaejoong, kita harus ikhlas, supaya dia bisa tenang di alam sana. Kita harus tabah. Kuat. Sekarang, tugas kita adalah berdoa," bisik appa pada eomma.

Aku mengusap airmata eomma. Ketika perempuan paru baya yang biasanya selalu renyah itu menatapku, aku tersenyum. Dengan kesungguhan. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kita pasti mampu mengatasi semua ini.

Mungkin senyumku memang manjur. Sebab, setelah melihat senyumku, eomma benar-benar berhenti menangis. Dadanya yang semula tersengal-sengal, berangsur mereda.

.

Prosesi pemakaman berlangsung lancar dan aman. Aman, maksudnya eomma tidak sampai histeris meraung-raung. Kami sekeluarga, berusaha menerima semua ini sebagai salah satu titik dalam garis kehidupan, di antara ribuan titik yang sudah dan akan kami lewati berikutnya. Terlebih, musibah ini bukan hanya musibah kami. Ada ribuan nama yang mengalami nasib sama, yang karena beragam alasan, berada dalam area naas.

"Kamu jangan merasa sebatang kara di Seoul. Aku kan masih ada," ujar Kris mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku ketika keluar area pemakaman. "Masih tetap mau tinggal di Seoul, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Meski alasanku dulu berani tinggal di Ibukota adalah karena keberadaan Jaejoong eonni, rasanya tak maungkin aku balik ke kampung halaman gara-gara Jae eonni sudah tak ada. Pekerjaanku ada disini. Dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku.

Aku memang ingin terlepas dari tempurungku. Aku ingin berada di dunia luar. Dunia yang memungkinkanku melihat dan merasakan banyak hal. Tidak salahkan kalau aku tidak ingin menjadikan sungai, sawah, ladang sebagai pemandangan keseharianku sampai aku nenek-nenek? Jangan sebut aku tidak cinta kampung halaman. Kacang lupa kulitnya. Atau sok keren.

Aku mencintai Busan. Segalanya yang ada disana. Keluargaku disana. Masa kecil dan remaja, aku habiskan disana.

Busan adalah bagian dari sejarah. Tetapi yang namanya sejarah, tentunya punya jalan tumbuh, yang tidak semua hasil kreasiku. Ada campur tangan Tuhan. Ada yang namanya garis kehidupan! Takdir.

"Kok melamun? Jangan melamun disini. Bahaya," sentil Kris.

Aku menoleh. Monyet satu ini... ah maaf, dalam suasana berkabung aku harus lebih sopan padanya. Aku ulangi, manusia tengil satu ini, tampak sangat tabah. Aku tidak melihatnya mengumbar wajah nelangsa. Padahal, mungkin dia sudah menghadapi gempuran emosi yang pasti lebih hebat dariku.

Dia mencari Yunho oppa dan Jae eonni di antara reruntuhan bangunan rumah yang rata dengan tanah. Berdialog dengan jasad mereka (yang pastilah sangat menyedihkan) sepanjang perjalanan Gangwon-do sampai Seoul. Menyaksikan kehancuran, kefanaan, ketakberdayaan, ketegangan, kepedihan, kepasrahan, dan entah apa lagi. Hebat sekali jika sampai detik ini dia masih bisa tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa iba. Dia layak mendapatkan penghargaan dan dukungan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan, Kris?"

Ini pertama kali aku menanyakan kabarnya. Terlalu. Sejak kemarin aku hanya sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Seolah hanya aku orang yang paling menderita sedunia. Padahal Kris punya posisi dan kondisi yang sama denganku.

Kris tertawa parau.

"Kenapa? Aku keliatan lebih hancur dari biasanya?"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu menyerahkan tanganku minta digandeng. Hal yang tak mungkin kulakukan dalam hari yang normal. Sebab, sudah pasti dia bakal menertawakanku sampai nungging-nungging sambil menyembunyikan paling tidak sebelas label miring untukku. Si manja, si centil, si ganjen, dan entah si si apa lagi. Dasar reporter. Dia punya simpanan ribuan kosa kata menyebalkan!

"Si tauke toko kelontonganmu kok nggak nongol? Jangan-jangan pingsan kesetrum kabel! Nggak keren banget." Kata Kris sambil mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

Aku mendengus. Jongin memang kelewatan. Terakhir aku berhasil menghubunginya, dia sedang ada di Jeju. Katanya sedang cari lahan kelapa sawit. Gila! Apa toko komputernya mau jualan kelapa sawit juga? Baru juga sukses sedikit, sudah mau invansi kemana-mana...

" _Ikut berduka cita ya, Yeol. Sorry nggak bisa cepat pulang. Urusan disini masih banyak. Tanggung kalau harus ditinggalin. Tapi mudah-mudahan lusa aku udah balik. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa..."_

" _Salam aja deh buat seluruh keluarga. Aduh, rasanya masih belum percaya Yunho hyung dan Jae noona kena musibah itu. Padahal komputer Yunho hyung lagi aku siapin..."_

Mengingat pembicaraanku dengan Jongin di telepon tadi pagi, rasanya ingin sekali aku mengempiskan cowok itu, melipatnya, lalu menyimpannya dalam lemari. Dia sering tak ada pada saat aku membutuhkan kehadirannya. Rasanya seperti tak punya pacar saja!

"Mendingan pacaran sama guru kewarganegaraan!" celetuk Kris seperti bisa membaca kekesalanku dalam hati.

Aku tidak mempedulikan apa pun celetukan Kris soal Jongin. Aku sedang tidak ingin merusak ketabahanku. Maksudku, telingaku sedang tidak on. Sudah tiga menit aku memikirkan hal lain. Masalah super penting. Imbas dari kepergian Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa. Warisan tanpa wasiat. Yang harus segera dirundingkan. S-E-H-U-N. Anak Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa.

.

Disinilah kami duduk sekarang. Di ruang tengah rumah Jae eonni. Appa, eomma, aku, Junhong, Jiyeon, Sunggyu ahjusi, Kris dan kedua orang tua Yunho oppa yang baru sampai dua hari setelah pemakaman.

Kami sedang membicarakan soal Sehun. Sebetulnya pembicaraan tak akan menjadi ruwet jika saja bocah laki-laki lima tahun itu sama seperti bocah-bocah yang lain. Soal pengasuhan anak bisa dengan mudah ditentukan. Bisa dipastikan, tak akan ada satu pihak pun yang akan menolak. Siapa yang sampai hati menolak anak yatim piatu, terlebih anak itu keturunan dari Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa, sepasang manusia yang selalu ingin merengkuh siapa saja selagi mereka bisa?

Masalahnya, Sehun tidak normal. Dia penderita autisme infantil. Bocah yang kesulitan melakukan kontak dengan orang lain, seolah hidup di dunianya sendiri, tidak bisa berkomunikasi, punya perilaku kombinasi defisit dan eksesif, punya kebiasaan aneh yang sering diulang-ulang, tahan berada dalam satu posisi tubuh sampai bermenit-menit macam patung, senang menyakiti diri sendiri, dan banyak hal lain di luar kewajaran.

Jadi, mengasuh Sehun sama sekali bukan hal mudah dan biasa-biasa saja. Dibutuhkan banyak pengorbanan. Ya waktu, tenaga, pikiran, perasaan, dan sudah pasti materi yang tak sedikit.

Dia harus melakukan terapi rutin di sekolah khusus. Makanan khusus. Obat-obatan khusus. Dan penanganan khusus dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Sebab, penderita autisme infantil tak boleh ditinggalkan sendirian. Dia harus selalu didampingi. 24 jam sehari. Tujuh hari seminggu. Tak ada kata libur!

Setiap detik adalah terapi. Proses penyembuhan. Jika ada jeda, bisa berarti kemunduran. Padahal penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan. Bisa menjadi normal (meski tetap harus diamati). Penderitanya bisa melanjutkan hidup, semenarik dan seindah orang lain. Syaratnya hanya yaitu terapinya tidak boleh putus. Sampai dia dinyatakan siap untuk memasuki sekolah reguler.

Inilah yang menyulitkan, membuat pembicaraan jadi buntu. Bikin sakit kepala. Siapa yang punya waktu 24 jam dan punya akses dengan segala macam pelayanan di pusat terapi?!

Kalau boleh, eomma senang sekali bisa mengasuh Sehun, jejak hidup dari Jae eonni. Masalahnya, di Busan tak ada pusat terapi bagi anak-anak dengan special needs. Tak ada dokter spesialis kejiwaan anak . sementara dari pihak keluarga, pengetahuan soal penanganan anak autis benar-benar nol. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apa yang harus mereka ajarkan? Apa yang harus mereka koreksi? Mereka tak paham. Bahkan kalau bukan karena Sehun, mereka pun taka akan tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada jenis kelainan bernama autisme?

Autisme hanya ada di kota besar, begitu kata eomma. Anak-anak di kampung paling sakit diare, malaria, gatal-gatal, tifus atau paling parah biasanya patah tulang gara-gara jatuh dari pohon!

Orang tua Yunho oppa dan Kris!

Di Cina mungkin tersedia pusat terapi bagi bocah seperti Sehun. Kemampuan finansial, pastilah bukan masalah. Tapi kemampuan mereka untuk mendampingi Sehun setiap detik sepulang dari pusat terapi, mereka sendiri ragu. Sama seperti keraguan eomma. Lagi pula, perubahan iklim yang drastis dan pemindahan ke tangan terapis asing yang mungkin punya metode berbeda, apa tidak akan membuat masalah baru? Belum lagi masalah perjalanan Sehun dari Seoul menuju ke Cina. Apa dia tidak mendadak tantrum, mengamuk membabi buta jika merasa tak nyaman? Sebab, perilaku Sehun tidak selalu defisit. Ada kombinasi eksesif yang bisa muncul pada saat-saat tertentu.

Pusiiinngg!

Mereka tak berani ambil resiko salah yang bisa berakibat perjuangan Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa selama dua tahun ini menjadi sia-sia. Padahal Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa sudah jungkir balik, babak belur, dan melakukan banyak hal demi mengoreksi kelainan Sehun. Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa sadar, semua kesulitan itu ibarat debu jika disandingkan dengan kemungkinan Sehun bisa menjalani kehidupannya sendiri dengan baik, normal, dan mandiri. Kesembuhan Sehun adalah cita-cita mereka.

Cinta, itulah modal utama Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa. Atas nama cinta, mereka berani menghadapi apa pun!

Rasanya, kami memiliki cinta juga. Kami mencintai Sehun. Apa adanya.

Bukan salahnya jika dia punya kelainan anatomis pada sistem limbik (kelainan di daerah ini mengakibatkan terjadinya gangguan fungsi kontrol terhadap agresi dan emosi. Menyebabkan perilaku yang terlalu agresih atau sangat pasif) di otaknya. Bukan salah Jae eonni pula jika dia mengalami proses kelahiran yang lama, yang mengakibatkan terjadinya gangguan nutrisi dan oksigenasi pada janinnya, yang diduga menjadi pemicu terjadinya autisme pada Sehun.

"Kamu bagaimana, Kris?" tanya mamanya.

Kris, yang dari tadi terdiam, mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu menghembuskan nafas. Kesal karena merasa tak berdaya.

"Aku reporter, Ma. Aku harus meliput kemana-mana. Ke luar kota bisa tiga kali seminggu. Belum lagi kalau ada tugas mendadak ke luar. Padahal Sehun harus selalu didampingi..."

Kemudian, aku mendengar semua orang yang ada disini, kompak menghembuskan nafas berat.

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku meremang. Sebab kini semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku meneguk ludah yang tumben-tumbenan rasanya mirip obat, pahit.

"Kau tinggal di Seoul kan, Yeol. Sudah biasa ikut mengawasi Sehun. Buat Sehun, kau bukan orang asing," kata appa.

Aku? Haruska aku? Bagaimana dengan kegiatan nine to five-ku? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyulap diriku menjadi ibu yang superwoman, punya kesabaran dan ketekunan tanpa batas, bagi bocah yang tak pernah mau memandang mataku?

Lidahku kelu.

Detik ini juga tiba-tiba aku menyadari, kehidupanku akan berubah. Sangat berubah. Aku akan melewati satu titik lagi dalam sejarah kehidupanku. Satu langkah yang tak pernah terbayangkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

.

 **A/N : maaf buat bahasanya yang acak-acakan dan banyak typonya, semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca jangan selesai langsung close aja. Review kalian sangat berarti buatku. Terima kasih...**


	3. Chapter 3

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

AKU. Park Chanyeol. 26 tahun. Wajah lumayan meski tak selembut Kim Taehe atau sesegar Kwon Yuri. Rambut bergelombang sebahu dengan highlight tak mencolok warna dark copper red. Tubuh, sedang dalam proses menuju langsing ideal. Pekerjaan cukup menjanjikan karena kantorku punya atmosfer oke buat berkarier. Kepribadian, kelihatannya cukup menyenangkan (buktinya aku masuk dalam geng orang terkenal meski terkenal sering bercanda saat jam kerja). Pacar? Hmmm, ada juga, meski jarang bisa nempel terus bak amplop dan perangko (sebab sekarang kan posisi surat konvensional sudah di gantikan oleh teknologi seluler dan internet!).

Artinya, aku adalah cewek beruntung! Bisa bersaing dengan ribuan perempuan yang berebut posisi dan eksistensi di Seoul.

Aku bisa bernafas, makan, baca majalah, jalan ke mal, punya kamar yang menyenangkan hanya apartemen, hafal rasa fried chicken di McDonald, sesekali creambath, punya tujuh macam warna lipstik, baju-tas-sepatu tidak kuno-kuno amat, ponselku juga gaul (maksudnya sering berdering), punya laptop (kado dari Jongin) buat internetan, berkantor di gedung tinggi di kawasan bergengsi, dan jarang-jarang mengalami tinta adinda duta yang artinya jarang tak ada uang, itu bahasa yang sering dipakai para waria.

Singkatnya, sebagai lajang di Seoul, aku tidak terlalu menyedihkan. Meski tidak WAH dan WOW, aku cukup bergaya.

Setiap menunggu bus di halte depan apartemen, aku sering dapat applause positif. Ada senyum dari Kwangsoo oppa (pemilik kios majalah), lambaian tangan dari para pengendara motor yang lewat, dan suit-suit menggoda dari para kuli bangunan yang sedang mengerjakan ruko. Catat juga, ada beberapa cowok berkemeja licin yang sering melirikku diam-diam dan berusaha berdiri di sebelahku di halte. Yang ini, mudah-mudahan bukan anggota dari KPK (Klub Pencopet Keren).

Tapi, semua kehebatanku di atas, rasanya tak ada artinya jika di adu dengan persoalan menghadapi Sehun. Bocah yang sebenarnya punya bakat tampan itu, seperti tidak peduli dengan semua yang kumiliki. Sejak lahir, rasanya bisa dihitung dengan jari, berapa kali dia mau menatap mataku atas kemauannya sendiri. Jangankan ngobrol, senyum aja ogah. Apalagi berhahahihi bergandengan tangan jaan-jalan ke Everland (Theme Park) seperti layaknya tante dan keponakan yang mesra!

Aduh, padahal selama ini rasanya semua harta karunku tentang joker, dongeng, suara menyenangkan, dan semua kehangatanku sudah aku obral untuknya. Aku ingin menarik perhatiannya. Mendpatkan rasa sayangnya. Merasakan kerinduannya, mencecap sentuhannya.

Nol. Sehun bergeming. Dia tak mengacuhkanku. Dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dia berenang dalam kesunyiannya sendiri.

Jangankan terhadapku. Terhadap mommy-daddynya sendiri pun, dia seperti menciptakan tameng. Pagar. Pengaman. Meski tidak sebeku yang dia ciptakan untuk orang lain.

"Jangan latihan melamun, Yeol. Harusnya kamu latihan berbunyi. Supaya kalau lagi menghadapi Sehun, nggak kayak orang musuhan!"

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Merebahkan punggung, meluruskan kaki, dan menjadikan tangannya bantal. Dia sudah mengenakan kostum tidur. Kaos gombrong tanpa lengan dan celana pendek yang juga gombrong. Kelihatannya dia baru saja mencuci muka dan menggosoknya dengan sabut kelapa. Clean.

Kris satu-satunya sisa keluargaku di Seoul. Keluarga Busan sudah pulang tadi pagi. Begitu juga keluarga Cina.

"Siapa sih orangnya yang bisa tidak melamun kalau mikirin bakal punya hari-hari yang mengerikan di dunia..."

Kris menoleh cepat. Menyipitkan matanya.

"Kedengarannya kamu tidak sukarela, senang hati, lapang dada, dan tangan terbuka nih nerima tugas mulia buat jaga Sehun..."

Aku melotot. Gusar.

"Memang kamu bisa ? jangan asal bunyi ya, aku bukannya tidak sayang sama anak itu. Asli, aku sayang banget. Tapi, sama kayak kamu, aku juga punya pekerjaan. Pulang kerja, pasti capek banget. Coba, kasih tau aku, gimana caranya aku bisa tampil fresh plus full smile selama aku nemenin Sehun dari sore sampai dia tidur pulas? Mana itu anak kalau tidur malam banget."

Kris termangu. Ini posturnya yang langka! Biasanya kan dia selalu mirip monyet. Loncat sana, loncat sini. Iseng sana, iseng sini. Belum lagi suara yang dihasilkan mulutnya. Berisiikkk!

"Kalau misalnya... misalnya nih.. kalau misalnya kamu berhenti kerja.."

Mataku lanngsung melebar semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa?! Gila. Itu sih hal yang paling gila yang tidak mungkin aku lakuin!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" aku memundurkan bahu, menjauhi Kris, agar bisa lebih fokus memandang wajah teraneh yang pernah kulihat.

"Kenapa katamu? Hah, kamu sih gila, ya. Aku kan perlu hidup, dodol! Emangnya daun laku buat beli nasi bungkus?! Lagian ini Seoul. Mau menghirup oksigen aja mesti bayar!"

Kris manggut-manggut. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya serius. Uh, ini serius asli apa serius pura-pura, aku tidak tahu. Monyet ini kan agak gila. Maka dari itu, idenya juga sering gila! Masa aku disuruh berhenti kerja?

"Kalau misalnya. Misalnya lagi nih, kalau misalnya aku yang gaji kamu buat pekerjaan yang ekstra berat mendampingi Sehun, bagaimana?"

Mulutku ternganga. Tak percaya. Ide gila makhluk ini makin tak terkendali! Memangnya aku siapa sampai harus digaji segala, Cuma buat menjalankan tanggung jawabku sebagai tante? Memangnya aku manusia jadi-jadian?! Tak punya hati dan otak yang terbuat dari jutaan sel hidup?

"Maksud kamu sebenarnya apa sih, Kris? Kamu mau ngajakin aku berantem apa nyuruh aku mati muda ?!"

Kris garuk-garuk kepala. Akting klise. Itu tak laku buat mendinginkan kepalaku yang mulai berasap. Aku merasa super tersinggung. Aku merasa disejajarkan dengan baby sitter yang bekerja demi uang!

"Jangan sewot dulu dong, Yeol. Aku kan Cuma mau ngomongin segala kemungkinan. Yang paling baik buat kamu. Buat Sehun. Dan buat kita semua."

Aku masih belum turun suhu. Aku masih ingin menjejalkan asbak kerang laut yang ada di atas meja ke mulut Kris.

"Aku pikir, kita sepakat bahwa kesembuhan Sehun adalah nomor satu. Jadi, buat mewujudkan cita-cita itu, pasti harus ada pengorbanan..."

 _Tapi bukan pekerjaan kantoranku! Dan bukan menjadikan aku baby sitter seratus persen!_

"Karena aku tahu, tenaga dan emosi kamu ada batasnya, maka aku usul begitu. Supaya kamu lebih punya waktu dan energi buat merubah Sehun menjadi normal seperti anak-anak lain."

"Dan kamu merasa punya gaji besar gitu, sampai merasa bisa ngegaji aku?!"

Kris menatapku tajam.

"Karena aku om-nya Sehun! Dan siapa pun yang bisa menjaga dia full time, full heart, pasti jadi tanggung jawabku. Kamu pikir aku Om tidak bertanggung jawab apa, membiarkan kamu menanggung ini sendirian?!"

"Aku..."

"Aku laki-laki, maka dari itu aku memilih yang kerja. Dan kamu perempuan, lebih mengerti urusan domestik, kamu lebih pas nanganin Sehun di rumah. Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan emansipasi atau persoalan gender. Ini soal kemampuan kita yang terbatas, sementara masalah yang dihadapi Sehun bukan kasus mudah.!"

"Kamu ngomong kayak kita mau hidup serumah aja..."

Kris tersenyum sinis.

"Memang kamu mau hidup di rumah ini Cuma dengan Sehun dan bibi Choi? Kamu tidak perlu laki-laki dewasa buat berdiri paling depan kalau ada keadaan gawat darurat? Perampok masuk, listrik padam, gas meledak, atap bocor, selokan mampet, tikus berkembang biak..."

Aku tertegun. Tuhan, mengapa kau biarkan makhluk ini membuat dunia jadi sedemikian rumit?

"Apa kata orang kalau kita tinggal serumah? Jangan-jangan orang mengira kita kumpul kebo."

Kris terbatuk.

"Please deh, Yeol. Jangan mikir kejauhan. Orang sini kan tau kasus Sehun. Buat menyembuhkan Sehun perlu kerja ekstra keras. Kamu tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian sama Bibi Choi. Pasti masih perlu aku. Kalau aku lagi free, aku pasti bisa bantuin mengurus Sehun. Kamu tidak berpikir aku ini mau lepas tangan gitu aja kan ? aku kan sayang Sehun juga..."

"Tapi..."

"Ssttt, sudah deh. Omongan tetangga tidak usah dipikirkan. Mereka juga tidak akan mewawancarai kita. Kita kan bukan keluarga presiden, bukan seleb..."

Aduh. Semoga aku tahan dengan kehadirannya...

.

.

"Kamu pasti merasa aneh. Kenapa aku jadi mendadak ingin menjadikan si centil itu tanggung jawabku? Padahal biasanya kan dia bikin aku gerah. Habis bagaimana lagi, tidak sampai hati rasanya melihat cewek yang biasanya renyah kayak keripik itu tiba-tiba harus berhadapan dengan soal serius. Mengurus bocah yang tidak bisa diprediksikan seperti Sehun. Mana dia belum pengalaman punya anak. Ho, boro-boro punya anak, nikah aja belum. Ho, boro-boro mau nikah, punya pacar aja susah dipegang ekornya! Tapi dasar cewek sableng, dia menolak mentah-mentah! Pasti karena malu bakal jadi jadi benalu. Masa sih aku menganggap dia benalu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Hmmm, okelah. Kita tunggu saja sepak terjangnya menghadapi hidup! Kamu bantuin aku mengawasi dia, ya?" gumamku pada lukisan perempuan melamun di dinding kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Haloo, aku double update nich. Udah gak sabar pingin lihat kemunculan Sehun...hehehe Chapter berikutnya kita akan mulai melihat kehidupan baru chanyeol bareng Kris dan Sehun. So, ditunggu saja..hehehe**

 **Owh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Terima kasih ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Dr. Kibum memandangku dari balik kacamata yang modelnya terlalu funky untuk seorang dokter. Cocoknya sih dipakai oleh artis. Apa maksudnya supaya siapa pun yang datang menemuinya tidak merasa gugup? Tidak berpikir tentang nama-nama penyakit yang terdengar makin sulit dilafalkan, harga kesembuhan, kemungkinan buruk, atau apa pun hal yang biasa di konsumsi profesinya?

Oh, nonsense! Aku tak terpengaruh. Aku tetap merasa tegang sejak dari rumah. Kepalaku senut-senut. Dada dag-dig-dug. Katup kandung kemih rasanya sudah soak, pingin pipis tiap tiga menit.

Ini pertama kalinya aku datang sendirian menemui dokter ini di pusat terapi Golden Kids di daerah Gangnam, tak jauh dari rumah Jae eonni. Sudah satu minggu Sehun dititipkan disini sejak Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa pergi ke Gangwon-do. Tempat ini memang menyediakan fasilitas penitipan anak jika ada orang tua murid yang berhalangan mendampingi si anak.

Hari ini, kedatanganku adalah sebagai calon ibu. Bukan sekedar tante yang intensitasnya hanya setengah-setengah.

Oh, oh, tiap kali membayangkan aku akan menjadi ibu pengganti bagi Sehun, aku langsung mulas. Sebab aku tahu kapasitasku. Aku cewek yang selama ini terlalu banyak hahahihihi. Malas mikir yang serius-serius. Cenderung seenaknya. Dan yang paling parah, aku hobi tidur. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghabiskan setengah hari-hariku untuk meringkuk di tempat tidur, memeluk guling, sambil bermimpi mengunjungi resort-resort rahasia di Karibia atau Baia!

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku setelah ini.

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Mendampingi anak seperti Sehun, bisa juga sambil rileks," kata Dr. Kibum setelah aku menyampaikan prolog panjang-lebar tentang musibah yang menimpa orangtua Sehun.

Aku tercengang. Bagaimana aku bisa rileks kalau aku sadar punya tanggung jawab superberat begini? Aku harus selalu menemani Sehun, mengantarkannya menjadi bocah dengan perilaku dan kepribadian normal, membimbingnya agar menjadi manusia mandiri yang manusiawi!

Rasanya itu terlalu hebat untukku. Aku takut gagal. Aku takut mengecewakan banyak orang. Dan yang paling mengerikan, aku takut bakal memperburuk keadaan Sehun. Aku takut Sehun tak pernah sembuh gara-gara kecerobohanku!

"Apa saya bisa, dok?" tanyaku gamang.

Dr. Kibum tersenyum. Persis senyum dokter kepada pasiennya. Aduh! Kenapa jadi aku yang merasa sakit begini?

"Anda kan tidak sendirian. Kita bekerja sama, saling mengisi. Selama delapan jam. Sehun ada dalam pengawasan kami. Itu waktu standar dalam proses terapi yang menggunakan metode ABA (Applied Behavior Analysis – merupakan metode yang terstruktur dan terukur. Juga sangat baik untuk intervensi dini bagi anak dengan kelainan perilaku autisme). Baru setelah pulang dari sini sekitar jam tiga, pihak keluarga yang mendampingi. Jadi, kalian punya waktulah untuk istirahat."

Itu tidak mungkin. Aku belum bisa.

"Dok, bisa tidak kalau tiap hari Sehun pulang dari sini jam enam sore saja?"

"Mengapa?"

"Saya harus bekerja sampai jam lima."

Dokter Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Suami?"

Aku hampir tersedak. Buset! Memangnya tampangku sudah macam ibu-ibu?

"Saya masih single kok, dok."

Dokter Kibum tercenung. Memijit-mijit bibirnya dengan mimik super serius.

"Tapi anda tidak tinggal sendirian kan dirumah? Masih ada orangtua, kakak, adik, saudara..."

Aku segera menggeleng.

"Ada Bibi Choi. Pengurus rumah. Tapi saya tak bisa menyerahkan Sehun padanya sepulang sekolah. Dia sudah tua. Sering kerepotan kalau menghadapi Sehun sendirian. Apalagi kalau Sehun mulai marah, membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sebenarnya ada juga oppa saya, dok. Tapi dia reporter. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan di luar rumah. Jadi, bagaimana, ya... rasanya lebih aman kalau Sehun berada dibawah pengawasan terapis sebelum saya pulang kerja."

Dokter Kibum mengangguk-angguk. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Memandangi aku dengan sorot mata yang aku yakini memuat keprihatinan.

"Sebenarnya kebutuhan khusus seperti Sehun, kehadiran keuarga secara pebuh, sangat diperlukan. Apalagi dia baru saja kehilangan daddy-mommynya. Meski kelihatannya dia tak membutuhkan siapa-siapa sebagai teman, kita tak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya. Dia sedang belajar menyayangi. Dia mulai mau didekati. Sayang sekali kalau kemajuan seperti ini tidak dipelihara. Jangan sampai kita membiarkan dia menarik diri lagi."

Aku meringis. Serba salah.

"Saya juga ingin Sehun sembuh, Dok. Normal. Bisa bermasyarakat. Bisa melanjutkan hidup yang indah. Tapi saya juga belum bisa berhenti bekerja..."

Biaya hidup di Seoul sangat mahal. Apalagi biaya terapi Sehun, bisa delapan kali lipat biaya hidup anak normal.

Memang Yunho oppa meninggalkan asuransi. Juga beberapa aset seperti rumah dan mobil. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau itu cukup sampai Sehun benar-benar mandiri?

"Kalau kondisinya seperti ini, memang agak susah..." Dokter Kibum seperti mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku jadi teringat Kris. Juga pada tawarannya untuk menanggung biaya hidupku. Tapi, huh, mana aku mau? Gengsi. Lagi pula, apa aku tega menjadi benalu baginya? Dan berapa sih penghasilan reporter TV, meskipun TV tersebut termasuk media papan atas? Sebenarnya, usaha sampingannya sebagai web designer cukup menghasilkan juga. Tapi ya... tetap saja aku tak bisa dengan enteng menerima bantuannya. Untuk biaya terapi Sehun saja sudah sangat mahal, apalagi kalau harus ditambah dengan biaya operasional rumah, aku dan Bibi Choi!

Gajiku juga tidak besar. Baru tiga tahun bekerja. Tapi jika sebagian gajiku dan gaji Kris digabungkan kan lumayan untuk menutup segala macam kebutuhan itu.

"Begini, Sehun ini jam tidurnya agak larut. Kalau anda tidak punya teman lain untuk ganti shift menemani dia, anda bisa jatuh sakit. Mana besoknya, pagi-pagi sudah harus bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor. Kesehatan kita sebagai pendamping anak autis, sangat dibutuhkan lho. Jadi, sekarang ini sebaiknya dipikirkan untuk mencari teman gantian. Bisa saja misalnya pengasuh baru, tapi itu harus kita training dulu, supaya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam menangani Sehun," ujar Dr. Kibum menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku garuk-garuk kepala. Ini memang gatal betulan. Mukaku pun meringis.

Entahlah, semua obrolan dengan Dr. Kibum siang ini seperti masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Belum apa-apa anda sudah stress..."

Aku melotot. Sembarangan. Aku hanya belum menjejakkan kaki ke tanah...

Dr. Kibum menyerahkan setumpuk berkas. Aku menerimanya. Beberapa buku panduan, lembaran-lembaran evaluasi, kartu-kartu dan entah kertas apa lagi.

"Silahkan dipelajari. Kalau ada yang sulit dimengerti, silahkan bertanya. Tim dokter dan terapis disini selalu siap membantu."

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Besok saya datang lagi, Dok. Membawa Sehun pulang."

Dr. Kibum tersenyum. Buset, ini dokter hobi betul memamerkan senyumnya. Padahal aku yakin, itu sama sekali tidak berhasil mengurangi kekalutan pengunjung.

"Saya bisa menengok Sehun sebentar kan, dok?"

"Silahkan."

Dr. Kibum berdiri, menjabat tanganku, lalu menggiringku menuju pintu. Tapi mendadak aku berhenti. Memandang Dr. Kibum dengan mata panik.

"Dok, bagaimana saya menjelaskan ke Sehun kalau mommy-daddynya sudah tidak ada?"

"Bercerita boleh saja. Dia sudah bisa menerima informasi sedikit-sedikit. Tapi tentang konsep kematian, mungkin dia belum paham. Jadi, ya ceritakan saja seperti anda sedang mendongeng. Yang penting, jangan lupa, anda harus membuatnya merasa nyaman. Yakinkan perasaannya bahwa hidupnya akan aman-aman saja."

Alis mataku naik.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sekarang ini, dekati saja dulu. Dia harus belajar tentang kebersamaan dengan anda."

Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Oh, artinya aku tidak harus mengatakan berita duka itu sekarang! Sebab aku tak mungkin mampu melakukannya...

.

Sehun tidak sedang diterapi. Sekarang jam istirahat. Tapi, biar begitu, waktu istirahat tetap harus diisi dengan permainan yang berguna mengasah kemampuannya.

Saat ini, seorang terapis menemaninya bermain bola besar. Ini bagus untuk mempertajam. Kemampuan motorik dan keseimbangannya.

Bocah lima tahun itu tertelungkup di atas bola. Kepalanya mendongak. Memperlihatkan mimiknya yang datar. Tanpa kerlap mata. Tanpa senyuman. Siapa pun yang sedang menatapnya, pasti tak tahu bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Gembirakah? Sedihkah atau tak peduli?

Aku mendekat. Memanggil namanya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun tidak merespon. Tidak menoleh, menatap, apalagi berseru hai!

"Sehun, coba lihat siapa yang datang?" ujar si terapis sabar, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun berdiri. Menghadap terapisnya. Seperti sedang menunggu instruksi.

Sungguh mati, aku ingin benar rasanya aku menangis. Keponakanku yang seharusnya lucu itu, refleknya masih belum berfungsi benar.

Duhai, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada kebakaran, banjir kiriman, gempa atau bencana apa pun yang tak memungkinkan kita untuk berpikir panjang tentang penyelamatan diri?

Aku berlutut. Menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut. Mengusapnya dengan perasaan yang benar-benar penuh. Aku menyayanginya!

Tapi Sehun enjauhkan kepalanya. Menghindar. Memang bagi penderita autisme, kasih sayang dan keakraban adalah hal yang menakutkan.

"Sehun, ini tante Chanyeol. Tante kangen sama Sehun..."

Sehun tak bergerak. Matanya tetap tertuju pada perut terapisnya.

Oh, semoga dia sedang mencerna kalimatku. Mengartikannya. Ah, jangan-jangan aku terlalu memaksa. Harusnya aku memakai kalimat yang lebih pendek. Sebab bagi anak autis yang belum sembuh, dia akan mencerna satu kata demi satu kata dengan susah payah. Dia harus berpikir keras apa itu: a. Sehun b. Ini c. Tante d. Chanyeol e. Rindu. Kemudian kombinasikan kata dengan kata. Bentukan kalimat tiunggal sederhana. Baru kalimat lengkap. Ada berapa tahap berpikir? Ah... lelaki kecilku!

Si terapis memberikan bantuan. Dituntunnya bocah itu memahami apa yang aku bicarakan. Alhasil diperlukan waktu hampir lima belas menit hanya untuk sebuah salam pembuka!

Dalam rentang waktu itu, aku sudah memproduksi ratusan perih di dada, sedikit ketidaksabaran di ujung lidah, keputusasaan yang berputar-putar di mata, plus berliter-liter keringat karena aku mempertahankan posisi jongkok, yang sebetulnya sangat tidak nyaman!

Sehun sekarang sudah menghadapku. Tapi matanya menatap rumput di halaman. Dia menunggu instruksi berikutnya.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat. Lalu aku mengusap pipinya. Dan menciumnya. Terakhir, memeluknya. Mudah-mudahan dia mendengar satu nada simfoni yang mengalun merdu di antara ribuan nada sumbang yang ada di dadaku.

Tapi mendadak Sehun berontak. Dia tak mau dipeluk. Oke, aku maklum.

Maka aku hanya mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Menyerahkan bauku untuk dia cium. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin dia menangkap cepat satu informasi saja, bahwa aku menyayanginya! Tapi, oh, betapa sulitnya untuk menyampaikan hal itu...

Kemudian, setelah menatapnya lekat-lekat dan menciumnya sekali lagi, aku berdiri. Aku mau pulang. Rasanya aku harus melakukan kegiatan spiritual khusus.

Kontemplasi. Meditasi. Berdoa memohon bantuan kekuatan-Nya. Atau apa pun. Agar aku siap. Menjemput Sehun, besok pagi. Menjemput anakku. Menjadi bagian sentral dari keseharianku. Seumur hidup.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari Golden Kids, aku memikirkan kata-kata Dokter Kibum. Juga memikirkan keadaan Sehun yang kulihat tadi. Rasanya aku memang memerlukan seorang pendamping yang bisa mendukungku lahir batin.

Maka aku menelepon Jongin. Harusnya hari ini dia sudah mendarat di Seoul, lalu berkubang dalam gua silikonnya!

Sebelum aku memulai kehidupan baruku bersama Sehun, aku merasa harus bicara serius empat mata dengan Jongin. Sudah pasti tentang hubungan ini. sebab aku kesal setengah mampus gara-gara sebagai pacar resmi, dia tidak punya empati dengan persoalanku. Dia tidak menyemburkan kalimat support, membagi kekuatan dengan dekapan yang menentramkan, atau trik jitu supaya aku tetap waras dan seimbang (misalnya dengan menikahiku secepat mungkin!).

hA! Boro-boro! Sekedar menelepon saja hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku tersinggung. Aku marah. Aku tidak suka tahap-tahap kehidupanku dianggap tidak penting! Kalau aku memang tidak penting, kenapa juga tidak segera saja memutuskanku! Aku bukan layangan goblok yang dibuat dari kertas. Mau saja ditarik ulur si pengendali dan dipermainkan angin! Huh!

"Halo, Jongin? Kamu dimana?"

"Baru juga sampai rumah. Kenapa?"

"Bisa ketmu? Sekarang. Di restoran biasa. Aku tunggu, ya?"

Klik!

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana warna wajahnya saat ini. aku capek jadi sosok yang bukan prioritas. Aku ingin, sekali ini, dia harus mau menuruti kemauanku.

.

Aku sampai lebih dulu di restoran favorit Jongin. Favoritku juga sich.

Bukan saja karena samgyetangnya memang enak, tempatnya asyik buat ngobrol, dan harganya miring. Tapi siang ini, dari segi waktu, tempat inilah yang paling cepat bisa didatangi. Dekat dari rumah Jongin dan tidak terlalu jauh dari Golden Kids. Aku tak mau alasan macet dan jam sibuk jadi kalimat pertama untuk menghindar. Hmmm, bicara dengan 'tauke kelontong', dibutuhkan gawat darurat!

Aku memesan semangkuk samgyetang dan sebotol air mineral. Aku kelaparan. Energiku sudah habis tadi, dipakai menghadapi Sehun dan Dokter Kibum. Padahal sekarang aku memerlukan energi baru untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Begitu pesananku datang, aku langsung tancap habis. Mengunyah pun cukup tiga-empat kali. Bateraiku harus segera terisi sebelum pacar tulalit itu datang. Supaya aku punya kekuatan penuh untuk menuntut. Bukannya nurut saja dijadikan cewek dalam lipatan. Disentuh hanya kalau diperlukan. Ha, sialan, jangan-jangan selama ini aku buta. Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku ini hanya selingkuhan? Perempuan kedua? Obat bosan?

Huh! Tak peduli. Saat ini aku benar-benar tak peduli. Aku menginginkan kejelasan hubungan. Mau nikah (dan punya anak istimewa sebesar Sehun) atau bubar? Aku siap dengan keduanya.

Begitu mangkukku tandas, Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

Lho? Sudah berapa lama dia berdiri bersedekap di situ?

Ah, untuk apa dipikirkan. Hari ini aku sedang menginginkan kejujurannya. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku juga jujur, mempertontonkan gaya makanku yang mungkin mirip kuli angkut di pasar!

"Hai!" sambutku sambil mengangkat botol air dan meminumnya.

Jongin menarik kursi. Duduk gelisah di depanku. Hmmm, aku mencium kabar buruk!

"Berapa hari kamu nggak makan?"

"Rasanya sudah lama juga," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kasihan. Diet apa bokek?"

Dalam kondisi normal, mungkin kalimat itu terdengar biasa saja, tak punya bobot apa pun untuk dimasukkan ke hati. tapi saat ini, kalimat itu seperti sedang menyiramkan air garam di hatiku yang sedang meradang merah. Tapi sabar... jangan mengumbar amarah di awal. Nanti bisa kehabisan amunisi.

"Tidak pesan?" tanyaku.

Jongin melambai pada pelayan. Memesan satu cangkir kopi. Hanya itu. Ha, untunglah. Berarti persediaan tenagaku ada di atas angin.

"Mau bicara apa?"

Aku ternganga. Dalam referensi yang aku dapat dari novel, film, dongeng, cerita radio, atau sekedar isi curhat orang lain, biasanya cewek yang kena musibah, akan mendapatkan limpahan perhatian. Bisa berupa pelukan, genggaman tangan atau sekedar kata-kata manis yang menguatkan hati.

Apalagi kalau itu datang dari pacar. Pacar yang sudah puluhan hari tak jumpa dan tak sempat mendampingi saat musibah terjadi, fiuhhhh... bisa sepuluh kali lipat sergapan perhatiannya. Tapi ini?

"Kamu kemana aja sih, Jongin? Samapai-sampai bisa nanya begitu? Kamu ini lagi amnesia apa emang volume otak kamu tidak sama dengan orang lain?"

Jongin bengong.

"Lho, aku kan Cuma tanya. Emang salah ya nanya kayak tadi?"

Aku jelas gusar. Bagaimana sih ceritanya sampai-sampai dulu aku bisa terlibat hubungan cinta dengan orang ini? apa aku tidak menilai dia lebih dulu? Isi kepalanya, isi hatinya, isi jiwanya...

"Kamu tau kan aku baru kena musibah? Kehilangan Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa. Mereka meninggal. Kamu tau kan?"

"Tau."

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menyulap mangkuk kotor ini menjadi golok. Lalu menancapkannya di meja di depan hidungnya.

Biar dia tahu, kematian bukanlah peristiwa biasa! Kok bisa-bisanya dia sedatar ini pada belahan jiwanya!

"Nah! Kalau tahu, bagaimana kamu bisa sejuk-dingin begini? Boro-boro cepat datang. Nelpon aja males. Kamu kenapa sih, Jongin? Tidak ikut sedih? Pelit bangetkasih dukungan!"

Jongin menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Kebiasaannya kalau dia sedang terusik.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ikut meratap empat puluh hari sampai rumah banjir air mata? Menggendong kamu sambil membujukmu pakai mainan bayi? Yang realistis saja, Yeol. Kita sudah dewasa. Bukan waktunya lagi emosional begitu. Yang namanya kematian kan takdir, tidak bisa diprediksi. Justru yang penting adalah bagaimana kita melanjutkan hidup kita. Kalau kita mengeluh terus, bagaimana kita bisa survive?"

Dadaku sakit.

"Tapi mana dukungan kamu buat aku yang hidup? Padahal aku lagi bingung, kalut, putus asa, tidak tau dech apa lagi. Kamu tidak pernah tanya bagaimana kondisiku sekarang!"

Jongin tersenyum. Menghirup kopinya.

"Aku percaya kamu cewek kuat."

Hummmmpphh! Aku benar-benar kesal. Masa sih dia belum paham juga? Oke. Aku akan bicara sekata demi sekata. Jelas. Pelan-pelan. Tenang. Supaya semut yang melintas diatas meja saja bisa mengerti.

"Dengar ya, Jongin. Aku bukannya cengeng, minta dielus-elus sama kamu. Aku Cuma mau kamu tau, mulai besok aku bukan lagi Chanyeol yang biasanya kamu kenal. Yang bebas kesana kemari, cuek, selalu punya waktu buat kamu meski kamu sebaliknya, dan punya waktu untuk urusan pribadi di luar jam kerja! Sebab mulai besok... catat, aku adalah seorang ibu bagi bocah laki-laki yang punya kebutuhan khusus yang menuntut perhatianku seratus persen setiap hari! Masih belum mengerti juga?"

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ini tentang Sehun, kan? Kenapa? Kamu keberatan mengurusnya?"

Pluk! Aku melempar muka Jongin dengan gumpalan tisu. Grrhhh!

"Kamu ngerti kalau itu artinya jatah waktu kita buat berduaan jadi tidak ada lagi? Ada Sehun di antara kita. Mulai besok sampai seterusnya."

"No problem."

Ooohh...! tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lega. Bola api yang tadi siap ditembakkan, terpaksa harus direm dulu. Ternyata Jongin tidak seburuk yang aku duga. Ternyata dia tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Sehun...

"Kamu tidak keberatan ikut mengurusnya? Menjadi bagian dari hidupmu?"

Jongin mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Kita menikah secepatnya. Supaya aku punya teman untuk berbagi. Aku merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi Sehun sendirian. Lagipula, Sehun kan butuh sosok ayah."

Jongin terbatuk. Bunyinya mengejutkan. Aku tertegun. Dan akan lebih tertegun lagi begitu melihatv dia buru-buru meminum kopinya. Seolah kalimatku barusan telah mengakibatkan tonsilnya putus dan nyangkut di tenggorokan!

"Alasan orang menikah adalah karena memang ingin menikah. Bukan karena dipaksa keadaan."

"Kamu merasa dipaksa, ya?"

"Kalau menurut cara bicaramu tadi, jawabannya adalah YA."

Aku melotot. Aku mendadak merasa layu. Bateraiku soak lagi.

"Jadi-kamu-tidak-mau-menikah-sama-aku, begitu?"

Jongin mulai tidak sabar.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku memang belum ingin menikah. Masih banyak sekali yang ingin aku kerjakan sebelum peristiwa itu. Bisnisku. Aku ingin, begitu aku memutuskan menikah, aku sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan berkeluarga yang tenang. Tidak ketakutan soal besok mau makan apa. Dan itu masih lama. Sekarang sih aku banting tulang dulu. Mumpung masih muda."

Aku ternganga.

"Lalu kenapa kamu ngajak pacaran?"

"Lho? Memangnya orang pacaran harus cepat-cepat nikah?"

Aku geleng-geleng kepala. Tolol benar aku selama ini. tiga tahun yang sia-sia.

"Jangan-jangan, kamu sudah punya cewek baru, ya?"

Jongin tertawa.

"Tidak. Punya kamu saja tidak habis-habis..."

"Aku pikir kita punya tujuan..."

"Yeol! Aduh Chanyeol! Kamu bicaranya kayak lajang umur empat puluh aja sih! Kamu masih muda. Masih banyak banget yang bakal kamu lihat dan hadapi."

Aku menunduk. Aku memang masih muda. Tapi mungkin aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melihat banyak hal di luar sana. Aku akan punya dunia kecil dengan penghuni abadi di dalamnya, Sehun.

"Jangan dibuat pusinglah, Yeol. Kita seperti biasanya saja."

Aku meneguk ludah. Rasanya pahit pahit sepat. Lalu aku menatap Jongin. Menatap wajah pacar sendiri. Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasa familiar. Dalam hitungan menit, dia terasa asing. Aku jadi merasa sungkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan melanjutkan hidupmu, Jongin. Aku juga mau melanjutkan hidupku. Tapi sebaiknya kita masing-masing saja. Kayaknya kita mulai aneh satu sama lain."

Jongin tertegun.

"Putus?"

"Selama ini juga kita tidak bisa selalu saling mendampingikan? Apa bedanya dengan berjalan sendiri-sendiri?"

Aku segera membereskan tas. Merapikan baju. Lalu berdiri.

"Terima kasih ya, Jongin, atas semua yang sudah kamu lakukan buat aku."

Aku beranjak. Meninggalkan Jongin yang mendadak bisu. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

Selamat tinggal, kekasih! Selamat tinggal, mimpi-mimpi indah tak berguna! Aku tidak butuh mimpi kosong. Aku butuh realita. Yang sederhana saja sebetulnya. Tapi tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk waswas setiap menit!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N : bagaimana ceritanya? Sehuniie sudah muncul? Maaf ceritanya bosen ya gak ada krisyeolnya malah yang muncul Jongin? Tenang Jongin sudah gak bakal muncul lagi, next kita bakal lihat Krisyeol mulai ngasuh Sehun, bakal ada kejadian apa nanti, tunggu aja...hohohoho**

 **Pleaaasseeee,, tinggalkan jejak ya, aku tunggu banget review dari kalian... *muach**


	5. Chapter 5

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi ketika Bibi Choi mengatakan ada tamu menunggu di teras.

Aku tersenyum masam. Hmmm, paling juga si Jongin. Mungkin setelah dia pulang ke rumah dan mandi, barulah sel-sel di otaknya hidup. Bisa berpikir. Dia pasti menyesal telah menjadi laki-laki paling tidak gentle di dunia!

"Bibi, tolong buatkan minum, ya. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Bibi Choi mengangguk.

Diam-diam aku bersyukur masih ada Bibi Choi di rumah ini. Perempuan paruh baya itu sangat paham bagaimana caranya supaya rumah yang telah ditinggalkan tuan dan nyonyanya ini tidak ikut ambruk.

Bibi Choi adalah salah satu penyangga setia yang tak banyak bunyi. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya seperti dia menjaga aliran darahnya sendiri. Thanks, bibi!

Aku berganti baju dan berdandan ala kadarnya. Hanya menyapukan bedak tabur dan mengulas lipstik warna natural. Baju yang kukenakan pun hanya t-shirt dan celana pendek. Sederhana dan ringkas. Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada Jongin bahwa aku bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa banyak pernik tak berguna. Aku akan memperjuangkan kenyamananku sebagai perempuan!

Tanpa tergesa aku melangkah ke teras. Tapi aku segera curiga. Tidak mungkin Jongin bisa memproduksi suara bertabur keceriaan dan kehangatan...

"Halo, Yeol! Lama tidak masuk kantor, kita jadi pada kangen nih!"

Aku terbelalak. Baekhyun, Amber, Luhan, Suho dan Henry! Gengku di kantor. Ha, harusnya sudah kuduga!

Diam-diam aku membuang nama Jongin yang sempat mengikuti tadi, ke langit malam. Terserahlah mau diapakan oleh para bintang.

Aku segera memeluk Baekhyun. Dalam hitungan detik, aku tahu, aneka bentuk tubuh yang lain ikut nimbrung. Mirip pencetak gol yang sedang dirubung teman se-timnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu setiap hari, Yeol. Tapi Big Bos sedang ketagihan memaksaku lembur sampai malam!" kata Henry.

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya, inilah senyum gembiraku yang pertama seminggu ini. Aku benar-benar gembira melihat sahabat-sahabatku lagi. Padahal belum genap satu minggu aku izin tidak masuk kantor.

"Aku juga kangen banget sama kalian," jawabku terharu.

Oh, Tuhan, terima kasih. Di tengah hari-hariku yang suntuk, aku masih diberi kesempatan merasakan keindahan persahabatan. Bersama mereka, aku yakin, aku akan menjadi kuat!

"Kita makan di luar yuk. Atau jalan. Atau apa pun deh. Yang penting kita menikmati malam yang penuh bintang."

Aku segera mengangguk. Mulai sekarang aku harus pintar memanfaatkan waktu senggang untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Aku tak mau cepat-cepat jadi fosil. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda.

Tanpa berganti kostum, aku ikut mereka. Naik mobil Kim Suho. Di antara kami berenam, memang hanya dia saja yang sudah punya mobil pribadi. Lainnya, baru mulai rajin mengumpulkan brosurnya, dan sok banyak tanya pada SPG tiap ada pameran otomotif yang kebetulan kami lihat.

Apalagi gaya si Henry. Wah, macam salary-nya sudah sembilan angka. Padahal niat aslinya, Cuma pedekate sama SPG mobil, yang umumnya memang aduhai. Siapa tahu beruntung, bisa dijadikan pacar. Cewekku model gitu mungkin pikirnya.

Aku beruntung, punya geng yang penghuninya belum punya pacar. Kemana-mana jadi bisa sering bersama. Dari acara buang suntuk, buang rezeki, sampai buang sial. Kecuali urusan buang angin dan buang hajat...

Aku satu-satunya yang sudah punya pacar. Tapi berhubung pacarku kalah rajin dengan frekuensi mengisi pulsa, lama-lama jadi tidak terasakan. Yah, syukurlah itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Status kemarin. Sekarang aku sama dengan mereka.

"Kita makan Jokbal (Tumis kaki babi) aja dech!" usul Amber.

"Waduh, bahaya nih. Sekarang kan masih suasana berkabung. Lagian cowok-cowok kita ini kan besar badan doang. Belum punya pengalaman. Gawat kan kalau ada pembengkakan lokal? Bisa main seruduk aja," celetuk Baekhyun.

Luhan cekikian. "Eh, jangan salah, dua puluh ronde aja sih kecil! Kita kan bisa minum hormon setan!"

Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulan tangannya yang sesehat pegulat pada punggung Luhan. Sampai cowok berambut keriting itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Terang aja kuat. Kamu kan pernah tersedak bayi kuda nil. Jangan-jangan tuh bayi udah gede, lalu manfaatin jasadmu buat tetap eksis. Hiiii, pantesan kamu kalau mandi di sungai tahan sampai tiga jam!"

"Aahh,, darling! Jangan buka aib sendiri deh. Aku kan pernah ngintip kamu mandi. Ketahuan deh kebiasaan kamu di dalam bak mandi!"

"Apa kamu bilang?! Dimana kamu ngintip, ha?! Dasar mata jelalatan! Huuueekkk!" Baekhyun mencekik Luhan.

Henry yang dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, menengahi. Dia punya banyak stok kata-kata mutiara. Maklum dia pakar mengisi TTS (Taruhan, di setiap buku TTS pasti ada kuis yang berbasis kata mutiara. Kalau tidak, barisan kata itu diselipkan begitu saja di halaman-halaman yang kosong).

"Udah, deh. Asam di gunung, garam di lautan. Pak penghulu dibayar cebanan! Aku siap ngider undangan!"

"Maksud kamu?!" sembur Baekhyun. Kini tangannya siap mengganyang Henry.

"Maksudku, daripada pasang aksi sok musuhan gitu, mending kita makan yangnyeom tongdak aja!"

Baekhyun yang sudah ge-er, jadi mati kutu.

"Yang di Myeongdong?" tanya Suho.

"Jangan, yang di Hongdae aja ada yang enak. Murah lagi," Amber yang menjawab. Urusan murah dia memang nomor satu.

"Kamu yakin itu bukan ayam tiren? Atau ayam yang dibuang Dinas Kesehatan?" tanya Suho sangsi.

Amber diam. "Mungkin, ya... tapi di tendanya ada tulisan halal dan bebas flu burung tuh."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Mending ditusuk jarum deh!"

"Jarum yang mempan buat ngempesin kamu kan not available di pasaran!" sentil Suho.

"Lah daripada situ, udah lumutan," jawab Baekhyun sangar. Tangan Baekhyun yang gempal siap mematahkan leher Suho kalau saja matanya tidak melirikku.

"Kamu kok diem aja sih, Yeol? Masih sedih?"

Aku meringis, "Aku baru putus sama Jongin."

Ngiiikk!

Suho mendadak mengerem mobilnya. Untung jalanan di komplek ini sepi, jadi tidak harus terjadi tabrakan beruntun.

"Putus?!" tanya semuanya hampir bersamaan.

"Iyalah. Aku capek ngadepin itu orang." Jawabku kalem.

Aneh. Meski baru putus dengan Jongin, tapi sepertinya aku tidak terlalu sedih. Apalagi patah hati. Aku justru merasa plong, terbebas dari ketidakpastian.

"Kok baru sekarang sih putusnya, Yeol? Padahal kamu kesal sama dia udah tahunan," komentar Henry.

"Nambah lagi deh, jombli di Seoul!" sambung Luhan.

"Kalau gitu, harus dirayain nih kejombloan kita. Hidup geng jomblo!" timpal Amber tak mau kalah.

Aku tertawa. Oh, oh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan kemeriahan teman-teman ini dari hidupku? Mereka adalah obat gelisahku. Mereka teman seperjuangan. Teman membuka otak untuk menerima beragam bentuk hasil peradaban!

Maka, aku makin mantap. Aku tak mungkin berhenti bekerja. Aku yakin, selalu tersedia beragam cara agar kita bisa bertahan mengunyah semua proses kehidupan.

.

Lewat jam dua belas malam aku diantarkan pulang ke rumah. Teman-teman tidak berani lebih lama lagi memanjakanku. Takut besok aku tidak bisa bangun. Padahal, besok adalah hari pertamaku mendampingi Sehun.

Aduh, padahal aku masih ingin. Mata juga masih tahan melek sampai pagi. Tapi, okelah, mereka memang benar. Aku harus saving tenaga.

"Daaahh, Chanyeol..."

"Daahhh.. terima kasih ya!" teriakku ketika mobil Suho bergerak meninggalkanku berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

Aku bergegas masuk rumah. Aku tidak mau lama-lama di luar, sendirian. Ini tengah malam, booo!

Begitu aku sukses membuka pintu depan dengan kunci cadangan, tiba-tiba aku terhentak mundur. Mempertajam mata.

Ah, sialan. Si Kris! Untuk apa dia duduk bersila di atas sofa dengan penerangan minim dari lampu sudut? Menungguku pulang? Mau menceramahiku panhjang-lebar karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadapku?

Oh, silahkan... Kupingku sudah disetel off?

"Menungguku? Gatal mau mengumumkan peraturan baru?" tanyaku sambil melangkah masuk dan menenteng sepatu.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendahuluiku meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Tutup pintunya donk. Banyak nyamuk," pesannya sambil lalu.

"Aku meringis. Otomatis melangkah mundur, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Sebenarnya aku lebih siap kalau dia memulai kuliah tengah malam, dengan materi seperti 'Seratus Peraturan Perundangan tentang Segala Macam Urusan Kehidupan Selama 24 Jam Seumur Hidup!'

Pemandangan sosok mengantuk yang tak merasa perlu buka mulut mengenai jam malamku, justru membuatku merasa kehilangan semangat. Kris tidak cocok pasang gaya semacam tadi. Model preman begitu...

"Kamu marah ya, Kris?" tanyaku sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang di pintu kamarnya.

"Emang penting?"

Lalu... BAMM!

Tinggal aku sendirian, berdiri terpaku di tengah ruangan, macam Cinderella yang lupa meninggalkan sepatunya di tangga istana!

Huh, gara-gara aku gagal mengajak Jongin menikah, suasana tidak nyaman karena kehadiran Kris di rumah ini, kelihatanyya bakal menjadi keseharianku. Aduuuhhh!

Bip bip! Tanda pesan masuk dari ponselku. Segera aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana pendekku. Tidak lama aku mengernyit. Pesan dari Kris.

 _From Kris :_

 _Aku kira kamu masih berkabung._

 _Syukurlah sudah bisa senang-senang._

 _._

Keesokan harinya. Aku bangun pagi-pagi. Mandi dengan air dingin.

Aku ingin memulai hari ini dengan tubuh segar. Ini penting. Sebab hari ini adalah hari penting. Melalui hari ini mungkin aku bisa meramalkan bagaimana bentuk kehidupanku kelak. Sukses, atau ruwet!

Aku mempersiapkan kehadiran Sehun dengan cermat. Segala macam benda yang akan menjadi sarana bermain dan terapinya, imbalan untuknya jika dia mau mematuhi apa yang kukatakan (berupa makanan yang sudah aku kemas kecil-kecil), kamarnya, isi lemarinya, perlengkapan mandinya, termasuk menu untuk makannya.

Untung aku punya asisten, Bibi Choi, yang sudah hafal luar kepala apa saja kebutuhan Sehun. Jadi aku tidak terlalu panik.

"Kamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya, ya?"

Aku berdiri tegak. Berhenti dari kesibukanku di dalam kulkas.

Kris. Dia sudah rapi. Kelihatannya mau pergi.

Yah, begitulah dia. Bagaimana dia bisa mengklaim dirinya sebagai penyelamat pada keadaan gawat darurat kalau keberadaan fisiknya di rumah ini susah dipegang? Dia selalu pergi, berlari bersama objek dan narasumber!

"Mau kerja?" tanyaku.

Kris terbatuk.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau menjemput Sehun. Mau ikut?"

Aku terbelalak. Rasanya ada yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tau kamu punya rencana jemput Sehun. Padahal aku sudah bilang Dikter Kibum, aku yang akan menjemput Sehun."

Kris meringis.

"Baguslah. Berarti kita bisa sama-sama jemput Sehun. Biar dia tahu pada kesempatan pertama, siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi tampang rutin baginya."

Lalu Kris mendadak terdiam. "Atau jangn-jangan, kamu udah janjian sama tauke kelontong?"

Aku mendengus. "Dia udah aku pecat! Putus!"

Kris ternganga. Lalu tertawa.

"Hahahaha... kok baru sekarang sih sadarnya? Memang enak pacaran sama tauke kelontong yang menghargai kamu setara dengan mouse? Dipegang-pegang, digeser-geser, dipencet-pencet, kalau hanya lagi butuh aja..."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Semua urusan putus cinta memang tidak lucu. Sorry. Ikut berduka cita deh. Tapi jangan sedih kelamaan. Cepat cari ganti. Asal kamu tidak jual mahal, pasti ada aja yang khilaf mau jadi pacarmu."

"Heh, jaga ya itu mulut! Ajarin sopan santun dikit!"

Kris terkekeh. Tak merasa bersalah atau malu sama sekali. Dasar monyet berkulit badak.

Ih, membayangkan aku akan duduk berduaan di dalam mobil dengan monyet yang mulutnya tidak pernah belajar bahasa manusia, pasti bakal membuatku diare. Heran, bisa-bisanya Yunho oppa yang kalem punya adik senorak ini.

"Aku sendiri aja deh yang jemput Sehun. Kamu sih main aja ke kebun binatang."

"Boleh aja kita kesana setelah menjemput Sehun. Sehun pasti suka lihat gajah. Kalau kamu suka lihat apa? Buaya apa kadal?!"

"Aku suka lihat buaya yang mau nelan kamu!"

"Eh, jangan sembarangan kalau ngomong. Horor banget. Kalau aku beneran mati ditelan buaya, pasti kamu nangis sampai dehidrasi. Nyesel seumur hidup."

"Kurang kerjaan..."

"Memang. Maka dari itu ayo cepat kita berangkat sekarang. Kamu ini kelewat ceriwis, tahu! Ngomong mulu dari tadi. Bukannya cepetan siap-siap!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas sekuat badai. Ampun! Aku menyerah. Tidak mampu adu mulut dengan makhluk ini.

.

"Siang, Nona Chanyeol. Siap menjemput Sehun?" sapa Dr. Kibum begitu aku dan Kris sampai di ruangannya.

"Eh, ah, iy-iya, Dok. Sehun sudah siap pulang, kan?"

Dr. Kibum tersenyum. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Ada yang baru dengan kacamatanya. Sekarang dipasangi rantai gaya gothik warna putih mengkilat!

"Tentu. Jangan lupa, ya, hari senin sekolah Sehun dimulai jam delapan pagi teng!"

"Ya, Dok."

"Oh ya, kalau misalnya ada masalh dengan Sehun selama di rumah. Anda bisa telepon ke sini saja. Terapis kami juga siap datang kerumah kalau diperlukan."

"Ya, Dok. Pasti."

"Oke. Silahkan. Sehun sudah menunggu di ruang bermain."

"Eh.. iya, terima kasih Dok. Permisi."

Dokter Kibum kelihatannya sedang sibuk. Aku tahu, ada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Maka aku segera keluar ruangan. Tidak jadi mengutarakan daftar pertanyaan yang sudah kurancang semalam. Besok-besok kan bisa. Toh, setiap hari aku akan mampir ke sini menjemput Sehun.

Ktis mengikuti langkahku tanpa banyak suara. Tumben. Biasanya dia paling hobi berkomentar apalagi komentar miring.

"Kita cari Sehun. Lalu pulang!" ujarku tegas.

Mumpung Kris sedang kalem, aku harus segera pegang kendali. Jangan sampai dia merealisasikan ide-ide konyol yang saat ini mungkin saja sedang diracik otaknya. Apalagi kalau ide itu berupa acara jalan-jalan ke Kebun Binatang. Huh, berhadapan dengan satu monyet saja sudah membuat pembuluh darahku hampir pecah, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan monyet-monyet yang lain!

"Akuuur," jawab Kris pendek.

Aku menoleh. Penasaran melihat wajahnya. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengulum kodok, sampai tahan tidak ngoceh.

Tapi Kris tampak sangat normal. Wajah isengnya sudah bertransformasi jadi wajah bijak. Bahkan jadi mirip wajah Bapak Kepala Komplek. Meski bapaknya gondrong!

"Mendadak sakit gigi?" tanyaku.

Kris mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Tumben gagu."

Kris tersenyum datar. Tetap melangkah menyusuri koridor. Tapi langkahnya makin lama makin lambat.

"Hei, ada apa? Kamu aneh kalau bisu begini. Tidak pantas."

Tiba-tiba Kris menarik lenganku. Menahanku. Kami berhenti melangkah. Lalu berpandang-pandangan macam dua manusia yang dipertemukan di belantara marmot.

"Hm, kamu tidak merasa deg-degan?" tanya Kris, ragu.

Aku ternganga.

"Deg-degan kenapa? Karena dekat-dekat kamu? Tidak mungkin. Norak banget! Memangnya kamu Pangeran William?"

Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Aku serius. Aku deg-degan. Rasanya seperti tidak siap bertemu Sehun. Bagaimana kalau dia menanyakan mama-papanya?"

Aku tertegun. Tidak mengira cowok sableng ini masih bisa urusan dengan soal perasaan. Kupikir perasaannya sudah jadi fosil.

"Deg-degan juga sih. Cemas. Takut. Jangan-jangan Sehun tidak mau kita ajak pulang. Jangan-jangan kita tidak bisa nanganin Sehun... tapi bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau, kita kan tidak bisa mundur."

Kris mengangguk-angguk. Lalu menarik lenganku lagi. Melangkah lagi.

"Ya. Semoga saja semuanya lancar. Gila aja, kita kan sama-sama bego. Belum pengalaman punya anak. Kalau pengalaman bikin anak sih, jangan ditanya..."

Uff! Si Kris sudah kembali ke perilaku asal!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa cemas. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tumbuh kembang dengan normal, kalau lelaki model begini yang akan menjadi panutannya? Runyam!

.

Aku, Kris dan Sehun berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan aman dan selamat. Maksudnya, tanpa harus melewati acara cakar-cakaran dengan singa di Kebun Binatang dulu. Atau mengejar-ngejar kancil yang tidak bisa mencuri ketimun.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Sehun!" seruku begitu membuka pintu depan.

"Selamat menikmati lagi masakan Bibi Choi!" sambung Kris. "Jangan harap deh bisa makan masakan Tante Chanyeol. Dia mana bisa masak? Bedanya kunyit sama anak lesung aja dia tidak tau."

Kusikut pinggang Kris. "Hati-hati ya kalau ngomong sama Sehun. Dia masih suci. Jangan disembur racun dari mulutmu yang tidak tamat Sekolah Dasar!"

"Tapi sudah lulus kejar paket A kok. Tenang saja."

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyerang Kris dengan ribuan peringatan dan ancaman, tapi tentu saja itu kurang pantas kulakukan di hadapan Sehun. Bagaimanapun, Kris Oomnya. Dia tidak boleh belajar mengata-ngatai oomnya sendiri atau siapa pun. Dia harus belajar santun. Dan artinya, semua yang ada dirumah ini pun harus santun!

"Jangan lupa ya, Kris. Kita semua kan guru buat Sehun. Jadi jangan sampai guru kencing berdiri, murid kencing berlari."

Kris nyengir. Tapi kemudian berbisik ditelingaku. "Kalau gitu, aku mau les privat kencing jongkok deh sama kamu! Sebulannya berapa duit?"

Aku segera meninggalkan Kris. Membimbing lengan Sehun menuju ruang tengah. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni Kris. Bisa bikin senewen. Uh, padahal ini hari pertama Sehun di rumah!

Sehun menurut saja. Tanpa banyak bunyi dan gerak. Persis robot. Hal itu membuatku khawatir. Sekaligus iba. Aku berlutut di hadapannya. Kusentuh sekilas telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Sehun... Tante Chanyeol, Oom Kris dan Bibi Choi sayang sekali sama Sehun. Sehun jangan takut. Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama."

Sehun hanya memandang lantai. Tidak merespon pada apa pun. Tidak peduli pada siapa pun. Entah berapa menit.

Dan begitu aku hendak menyentuhnya lagi, Sehun langsung kabur menuju akuarium. Menempelkan pipi dan menggosok-gosokkannya di kaca akuarium.

"Nanti pipimu kotor Sehun," peringatku dengan sabar.

Sehun bukannya berhenti, dia malah menjulurkan lidah dan menyapukannya ke sekililing akuarium.

"Sehun, kaca akuarium itu kan berdebu..."

Tiba-tiba tangan kecil itu meraih patung kuda batu di dekat akuarium. PRAAANG! Sehun menghantam akuarium dengan patung kuda batu yang dipegangnya.

Aku memekik, lalu tertegun. Rasanya seperti berada dalam ruang yang hampa udara, hampa suara, hampa bentuk, hampa...

Aku merasa dipaksa blank!

.

.

Aku baru saja ingin merebahkan tubuh. Niat tidur. Sebab, tidur siang-siang begini rasanya sudah berabad-abad tidak pernah lagi sempat. Tapi suara benda pecah yang disusul pekikan Chanyeol membuatku langsung tegak. Siaga.

Aku segera keluar kamar.

Di ruang tengah, kulihat Chanyeol sedang menggenggam telapak tangan Sehun. Bibi Choi memunguti pecahan kaca. Lantai pun basah.

"Ada apa ini?" aku berjingkat mendekat.

"Sehun menghantam akuarium pakai kuda ini, tuan. Tangannya sampai luka." Jawab Bibi Choi sambil menunjukkan patung kuda batu yang beratnya mungkin sekitar tiga kilo.

Kugapai telapak tangan Sehun. Memang berdarah. Pasti terkena pecahan kaca.

Segera Sehun kugendong. Menjauhi daerah sekitar akuarium yang berantakan. Chanyeol mengikuti.

Aku mendudukkan Sehun di sofa. Lalu kuperiksa lagi tangannya.

"Ambil betadine dan perban, Yeol."

Chanyeol berlari menuju lemari obat di dekat meja makan. Tidak sampai satu menit, dia sudah kembali lagi.

"Biasanya Jae eonni pakai ini. Olesin saja. Darahnya bisa langsung berhenti."

Chanyeol menyodorkan Zambuk. Itu obat andalan Jae eonni untuk luka dan memar.

Aku menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Jangan panik gitu, ah. Anak cowok sih sudah biasa luka-luka begini."

"Tapi ini kan Sehun, Kris."

"Lho, Sehun kan anak cowok. Iya kan, Sehun? Anak cowok sih jago. Tidak menangis kalau Cuma begini," balas Kris sambil mengolesi telapak tangan Sehun dengan Zambuk.

Tadinya aku ingin menggoda kecemasan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak jadi. Sebab kulihat mata gadis itu menyipit. Memandang dengan ngeri.

"Kamu tidak sadar ya kalau selama ini Sehun tidak pernah menangis kalau kesakitan? Dokter Kibum bilang, Sehun punya respons yang aneh sama rasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu malah dia nikmati," bisik Chanyeol. "Ini kan bahaya."

Aku pun tertegun. Aku memang belum tahu semua detail penyakit Sehun.

Kupandangi Sehun. Bocah itu memang tidak tampak sedang kesakitan. Dia kelihatan tidak peduli. Daripada memperhatikan tangannya. Dia malah serius memandangi lampu dengan kepala terangguk-angguk.

Kutepuk-tepuk pundak Sehun. Berusaha maklum.

"Sekarang Sehun main sama Oom aja, ya?"

Kugandeng sebelah tangan Sehun yang tidak terluka. Menuju halaman belakang. Menemui dua kelinci australia, kado ulang tahunku untuk Sehun empat bulan lalu.

"Kalau mau, kamu bisa tidur dulu. Nanti kalau Sehun sudah bosan main denganku, kamu akan aku bangunin," aku berkata pada si centil yang kelihatannya masih tegang.

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya. Nanti aku bangunin pakai petasan."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyumnya yang pertama hari ini. Aku senang melihatnya.

Kasihan banget kamu. Rupanya kamu baru sadar kalau mengurus Sehun ternyata sangat bikin pusing. Kelihatannya hidup jadi tidak gampang lagi. Mana kamu barusan putus sama si tauke kelontong bebal itu. Tapi tidak usah cemas, aku akan menjagamu dan Sehun. Mudah-mudahan sih, saat kamu kelelahan, aku sedang ada di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hai,, bagaimana ceritanya? Apa masih kurang panjang? Apa membosankan?**

 **Aku mau kasih tahu tentang Zambuk, obat yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengobati Sehun. Buat kalian yang tidak tahu, hanya sekedar info. Zambuk adalah salah satu jenis obat salep yang banyak digunakan oleh masyarakat luas terutama Indonesia, manfaat zambuk sangat banyak bagi kesehatan. Terutama kesehatan bagian tubuh luar, seperti kulit contohnya untuk mengobati gatal-gatal, gigitan nyamuk, luka ringan, dll. Zambuk merupakan salah satu produk andalan PT. Bayer. PT. Bayer sendiri merupakan perusahaan obat internasioanl yang memiliki basis di Jerman. Cukup sekian infonya, semoga bermanfaat ^^**

 **Dan tidak pernah lupa dan tidak pernah ketinggalan di setiap akhir cerita, aku kan selalu bilang 'Please Tinggalkan Jejak' jangan jadi silent reader. Review kalian itu obat semangat paling ampuh buatku.**

 **Dan buat yang udah review, follow dan favorit. Makasih banget ya... *muach ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Sekarang hari Minggu. Seharian ini, aku akan berinteraksi penuh, berdua saja dengan Sehun. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Bibi Choi.

Kris sudah menghilang sejak pagi-pagi buta. Katanya pada Bibi Choi ada urusan pekerjaan di Jeju.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun!" sapaku sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun sambil lalu.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah bangun. Tapi dia sengaja bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Bermain dengan boneka rilakumanya. Boneka rilakuma itu digerakkan dari dinding ke kakinya. Begitu berulang-ulang.

"Kita mandi, yuk. Tante sudah siapkan air hangat lho!"

Aku sengaja membungkuk agar bisa memandang mata Sehun. Tapi Sehun melengos. Dia lebih memilih memandangi jendela yang tirainya sudah aku buka dari tadi.

"Sehun..."

Pemandangan di jendela kelihatannya jauh lebih menarik daripada aku.

Aku harus sabar. Tapi, aku juga harus tegas. Aku coba ingat semua instruksi Dr. Kibum. Semua modul, lembaran-lembaran acuan terapi, ratusan menit konsultasi...

"Sehun, ayo mandi," ajakku lagi. Kini aku menepuk-nepuk kaki Sehun.

Karena Sehun tak juga bergerak, maka aku membangunkannya. Bahunya aku tarik, kakinya aku turunkan ke lantai, dan aku mulai memapahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Sehun harus mandi."

Seperti orang yang tidak memiliki otot, Sehun mengikutiku tanpa kemauan untuk bergerak. Dia lebih mirip boneka kayu yang bisa bergerak karena dikendalikan lewat benang-benang yang terikat di tangan kita.

"Sehun kenapa? Tidak mau mandi?" tanyaku mulai putus asa.

Sehun cemberut.

"Tante sudah siapkan air hangat kok. Jadi Sehun tidak usah takut kedinginan."

Aku kembali memapah Sehun. Begitu sampai di kamar mandi, aku membukakan bajunya, celananya, dan pakaian dalamnya.

Aku pun mulai memandikan Sehun. Tapi begitu sampai area bawah perut, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana cara membersihkannya? Dan mengapa burung Sehun bisa berdiri? Dia kan Cuma anak lima tahun. Masa sih sudah bisa berdiri...? apa sih yang ada dipikirannya?

Aduh, aku benar-benar menyesal, karena tidak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana cara Jae eonni memandikan anaknya!

Meski dengan muka merah padam, karena malu sendiri melihat burung Sehun (kecil-kecil kok sudah bisa ereksi), aku berhasil memandikan Sehun. Membersihkan badannya dengan sabun antiseptik. Dan mencuci rambutnya dengan sampo beraroma apel.

Untungnya, selama proses mandi, Sehun tidak banyak bergerak. Dia menurut saja. Pasrah saja. Ini jadi memudahkanku.

"Sekarang Sehun sudah bersih dan wangi," kataku, tidak peduli apakah bocah itu memahami apa yang aku katakan atau tidak.

Aku mengeringkan badan Sehun dengan handuk birunya yang bergambar Kapten Amerika.

Lalu kugandeng tangan Sehun, kembali ke kamarnya. Bocah yang hanya berbalut handuk itu, terseok-seok mengikutiku. Ampun, padahal aku melangkah sepelan siput!

"Sekarang pakai baju. Sehun bisa kan pakai baju sendiri?"

Aku memilihkan untuk Sehun, sepasang baju kaus warna kuning bergambar Pluto, yang sedang duduk nangkring di atas pelampung. Baju ini salah satu baju kesukaan Sehun.

Aku segera melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, lalu memakaikannya celana dalam dan kaus dalam.

"Nah, Sehun, pakai celana," kataku sambil menyodorkan celana pendeknya.

Sehun diam. Matanya mengarah ke lampu kamar yang masih menyala. Uh, aku lupa mematikannya.

Segera aku mematikan lampu. Lalu kembali menyodorkan celana pendek itu.

"Sehun, pakai celana," ujarku lagi.

Karena Sehun tetap tidak melihat ke arahku, apalagi mendengarkan kata-kataku, maka aku menuntun Sehun melakukan pekerjaan ringan itu.

Aku rentangkan celananya. Lalu aku angkat sebelah kaki Sehun memasuki lubang celana, yang diikuti dengan kaki satunya. Setelah itu, aku bentangkan baju kaus di hadapannya, supaya dia memperhatikan benda apa yang sedang aku pegang. Lubang leher baju, aku masukkan ke Leher Sehun. Kemudian, sebelah tangannya aku angkat agar memasuki lubang lengan. Begitu juga dengan tangan satunya.

Setelah selesai, aku ajak Sehun menghadap cermin.

"Sehun sudah pakai baju," kataku. "Sekarang, Sehun menyisir rambut."

Aku menyisirkan rambut Sehun yang ikal dan tebal, dengan gerakan perlahan. Aku ingin dia melihat, bagaimana caranya menyisir rambut. Bukannya aku ingin dia dapat melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri besok, tapi aku ingin di tahu apa itu menyisir rambut.

Setelah rapi, aku memegang kedua bahu Sehun. Menepuk pipinya. Aku ingin dia memandangku.

"Sekarang Sehun sudah tampan!" seruku.

Tampan? Apa dia sudah tahu definisi tampan? Ah, biarlah dia mendengarkan banyak kata. Dia harus terbiasa dengan bahasa. Soal pemahaman, toh bisa dimengerti sambil jalan.

Sehun diam saja. Tetap tidak memandangku. Okelah. Aku tidak boleh kesal. Aku harus sabar. Maka, karena Sehun sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas mandi dan memakai baju, aku harus memberinya imbalan kecil. Aku memberinya sepotong kecil kue apel. Itu salah satu makanan kegemaran Sehun.

Ya, bagi anak autis, pemberian imbalan saat dia selesai melakukan sesuatu, sangat penting diberikan. Ini bertujuan untuk mendorongnya melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang baik.

"Sekarang Sehun makan, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, aku membimbing tangan bocah itu ke luar kamar. Menuju ruang makan. Di sana, sepiring nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng mentega, semangkuk sup jagung dan segelas air putih, sudah terhidang. Bibi Choi yang memasaknya tadi pagi.

Aku mendudukkan Sehun di kursi. Aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Nah, Sehun, makanlah. Enak lho!"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun tidak bergerak. Dia hanya memandangi piring di depannya. Asli, aku mulai gemas. Setelah dua tahun menjalani terapi di golden Kids, menurut catatan, Sehun sudah bisa makan sendiri. Mengapa jadi begini lagi?

"Sehun, ayo makan. Sehun kan paling suka dengan ayam gorng mentega. Masih hangat, lho. Hmmm, dari baunya saja. Tante bisa tahu kalau ayam goreng ini enak sekali!"

Sehun tetap diam.

Maka, aku mengambil piring satu lagi. Lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan ayam goreng mentega. Tentu saja semangkuk sup jagung dan segelas air putih. Menu yang sama.

Aku tidak jadi duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tapi tepat di hadapan Sehun. Supaya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana caranya aku makan.

"Kita makan sama-sama, ya? Tante juga lapar nih!"

Aku menunggu beberapa menit, sampai mata Sehun melihat ke arahku. Sebab, percuma saja aku bicara panjang-lebar dan memberi contoh ini-itu, kalau aku tidak berhasil mengadakan kontak mata dengannya.

"Sehun, ambil nasinya dengan sendok, lalu gigit ayamnya," kataku sambil memberikan contoh.

Aku mengunyah nasi dengan nikmat. Aku ingin Sehun meniru tindakanku.

Tapi lagi-lagi, sampai nasiku tinggal separuh, Sehun hanya diam saja. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada aksi makanku. Dia lebih suka menunduk memandang meja. Matanya kosong.

Kesabaranku rasanya sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Padahal hari masih pagi. Masih ada banyak jam lagi yang harus kulewati bersamanya.

"Sehun, Sehun harus makan..."

Beberapa menit aku sengaja menunggunya makan. Tapi tak ada gerakan apa pun! Aduh, kenapa jadi begini? Apanya yang salah.

Apa boleh buat. Pada sesi ini, aku harus menjadi prompter (orang yang bertuhas memandu penderita autis untuk melakukan gerakan)?!

Aku pindah posisi lagi. Kini aku berdiri di belakang Sehun. Memegang kedua tangannya. Membimbing kedua tangan itu untuk menyendokkan nasi, memotong ayam, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, menyuruhnya mengunyah, dan lain sebagainya. Aku membimbingnya kegiatan makan dari A sampai Z.

Ya Tuhan, aku seperti sedang mengajarkan anak bayi! Padahal Sehun sudah masuk kelas intermediate di Golden Kids. Sudah bisa melakukan beberapa kegiatan sendiri. Sudah memahami kalimat sederhana. Bahkan sudah bisa menggambar balon, meski masih menceng-menceng!

Kemana perginya semua kemampuan itu? Kemampuan yang sudah diasah selama hampir dua tahun, sepanjang masanya menjadi siswa di sekolah khusus tersebut!

Sehun mendadak seperti penderita autisme yang belum pernah menjalani terapi! Kemampuannya kembali ke nol!

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kebodohan apa? Kecerobohan apa? Rasanya aku sudah cukup berhati-hati. Aku juga sudah mengikuti beragam instruksi Dr. Kibum.

Kemudian, seharian itu, pada hari minggu yang indah itu, dari pagi sampai malam, disaksikan Bibi Choi yang juga memiliki kebingungan yang sama sepertiku, aku tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Tuhan di ujung keputusasaanku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Dan di sisa malam, aku menumpahkan tangis, hingga bantalku basah. Aku merasa bersalah pada Jae eonni. Aku sudah gagal di hari pertama! Aku sudah menghancurkan dua tahun keberhasilan Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa.

Gila, dalam sehari! Sekali lagi, dalam sehari, aku menjadikan semuanya kembali menjadi NOL! NOL BESAR! Betapa bodohnya aku. Betapa tak bergunanya aku...

.

Ini hari pertama aku masuk kantor, setelah seminggu memaksa cuti.

Seharusnya, seperti umumnya orang lain yang baru saja cuti panjang, masuk kantor biasanya membawa wajah sumringah plus oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman dekat.

Aku memang membawa oleh-oleh. Tapi tidak dengan wajah sumringah. Wajahku ditekuk, mirip koran kumal untuk pembungkus cabe di pasar tradisional.

Dan oleh-olehku? Apa lagi kalau bukan sekarung keluhan!

"Gila, menghadapi tuh anak, mati kutu aku!" kataku begitu tubuhku menempel di kursi kubikelku.

Amber, yang kubikelnya persis dihadapanku, melongo. Uh, siapa sih yang bisa tidak melongo kalau mendapatkan sarapan yang tidak oke sepagi ini?

"Sehun?" tanya Amber.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa? Dia mogok makan?"

"Mogok makan?! Dia mogok ngapa-ngapain, tau! Dia Cuma mau tidur, meluk boneka rilakumanya! Percuma aku mondar-mandir ngadep Dr. Kibum. Semua sesi konsultasi gak ada gunanya!"

"Dr. Kibum yang katamu funky abis itu?"

"Tepatnya, sok funky!"

"Kamu bilang keren! Kayak Won bin."

Aku melotot.

"Kamu kok ngomongin Dr. Kibum sih, ber?! Aku lagi ngomongin Sehun, dodol!"

Amber terkekeh. "Abis, pagi-pagi gini suhumu udah lima puluh derajat. Mestinya, pagi-pagi tuh, Nona, ngasih bubur ayam kek! Atau makanan apapun deh, bukannya ngasih muka asem gitu. Padahal udah libur lama..."

Aku meradang. Kesal karena Amber kelihatannya sama sekali tidak empati dengan kesulitanku. Padahal dia kan sahabatku.

"Gak usah ngomong deh, ber. Bikin aku jadi tambah kesel aja..."

Amber tersenyum manis. Tepatnya dimanis-maniskan!

"Chanyeol sayang. Kalau kamu bawaannya kesel gitu, emang masalahmu bisa selesai? Coba kamu tenang dikit, ceria dikit, bukan gak mungkin kamu nemuin solusinya pelan-pelan..."

Aku mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa tenang? Aku kayak habis marathon sama seratus anak bayi!"

Amber mengangkat tangannya. Menyerah adu mulut denganku. Aku jadi semakin kesal. Padahal aku kan perlu sharing...

"Halo, Yeol! Selamat datang di kantor lagi," sapa Baekhyun yang baru datang.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Tapi gagal. Hasilnya jadi lebih mirip seringai anak sapi yang sedang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kamu ? sakit apa lapar?" tanya Baekhyun prihatin.

"Aku lagi sumpek!"

"Alamaaakkk! Sumpek di hari pertama. Bakal bahaya nih!"

Kemudian, satu-satu, teman-teman yang lain berdatangan. Mereka mengerubungiku. Seolah aku mendadak jadi artis. Dari mulai OB sampai manajer.

"Ikut berduka cita ya, Yeol. Sorry, tempo hari gak bisa datang. Anakku demam..."

"Yeol, yang tabah ya. Kita-kita ada kok, ngedukung kamu..."

"Jangan kebanyakan sedih ya, Yeol. Ini udah takdir Tuhan. Kamu harus ikhlas..."

"Halo, Yeol! Senyum doong!"

"Kamu, oke kan, Yeol? Sepertinya kamu pucat gito? Mau aku kasih minyak angin?"

"Hai, darling! Welcome to the jungle!"

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan sedih terlalu lama. Kehidupan harus jalan terus."

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala seperti burung tekukur, berkali-kali. Juga bilang terima kasih.

Aku tahu, mereka semua care padaku. Ikut prihatin atas musibahku. Tetapi, mereka tetaplah orang-orang di luar diriku, yang aku tahu, tidak bisa membantu terlalu banyak.

Waktuku menjadi pusat perhatian dan pusat tumpahan kasih, sepertinya segera berlalu. Sebab, tiba-tiba saja, berkas-berkas menumpuk di meja. Belum lagi, puluhan memo yang ditempelkan di layar monitor komputer. Mana semuanya punya judul yang seragam 'Penting! ASAP!'

Itu belum seberapa. Masih ada undangan Pak Changmin supaya aku segera menghadap ke ruangannya.

"Yeol, aku tahu, kamu masih berkabung. Juga masih repot dengan urusan ini-itu. Tapi, pekerjaan tidak bisa menunggu. Kamu tidak keberatan kan kalau harus mendampingi Minho ke Daegu minggu depan? Mau ada event di sana. Kamu tahu kan, Daegu pasar yang bagus, tapi kompetitor juga punya peluang yang bagus disana..."

Aku ternganga. Kata-kata Pak Changmin yang diucapkan dengan ramah, santun namun tegas itu, membuatku shock! Minggu depan ke Daegu? Itu minimal tiga hari.

Waduh, bagaimana dengan Sehun anakku?! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun berdua saja dengan Bibi Choi. Sedang Kris, dia kan tak bisa diharap. Jadwal pekerjaannya tak memungkinkan untuk diam di rumah saja selama berhari-hari.

Menitipkannya lagi ke Golden Kids? Wah, rasanya itu bukan ide yang baik. Bukankah saat ini aku sedang berusaha keras membangun fondasi kenyamanan bagi Sehun di rumahnya sendiri? Lagi pula, kalau terlalu sering dipegang orang lain, dia bisa makin jauh dengan keluarganya.

Tapi, sungguh tidak profesional kalau aku mengajukan persoalan keluarga ini sebagai masalahku. Beliauk kan tahu bagaimana situasiku paska kematian Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa. Beliau pasti bisa memaklumi jika menolak tugas ke luar kota saat ini. Beliau kan orang baik...

"Ada apa?" tanya Pak Changmin.

"Sa-sa-saya...mungkin...sa-saya tidak bi-bisa ke Daegu, Pak. Saya harus mengurus Sehun..."

Alis Pak Changmin perlahan kembali ke posisi semula. Berganti dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat plus telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Begitu?"

"I-iya, Pak..."

"Belum ada baby sitter?"

"Be-belum, Pak. Maaf."

Pak Changmin mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. Seolah menyerah. Tak bisa memaksa. Sebab aku punya tugas muliadi rumah!

"Oke, kalau begitu. Biar Henry saja yang pergi. Dia pasti siap."

Aku merasa tertusuk mendengar nada suara Pak Changmin. Terutama pada bagian kalimat 'Dia Pasti Siap'.

.

Sudah berhari-hari aku begini. Mendekam dalam kubikel dengan dikelilingi seabrek pe-er kerjaan. Rasanya tak habis-habis.

"Lha, kamu, makin siang makin bete aja sih! Kalau tiap hari kamu begini, aku jamin tahun depan kamu sudah keriput kayak nenek-nenek!" sentak Amber, mampir di kubikelku.

Entah dari mana saja dia, selama jam kerja sebelum makan siang, aku tidak melihatnya. Anehnya, aku pun rasanya tidak sempat mengirim pesan, sekedar menanyakan keberadaannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas dan komputer di depn hidung.

"Makan, yuk! Udah lama kan gak ngerasain Kare Ahn ahjuma?" ajak Amber lagi, tanpa peduli pada kesibukanku.

"Aku pesan bento aja deh. Banyak banget nih yang harus diselesain." Tolakku tanpa melepaskan mata dari layar monitor.

"Serius, nih? Mau pesan bento sama siapa? Pak Diego (asli, ini nama office boy kami yang Jeju tulen dan umurnya sudah empat puluh lebih!) udah jalan dari tadi!"

Barulah aku mendongak. Menatap Amber yang matanya asyik menikmati segala macam benda tak beraturan yang berserakan di meja.

"Yang benar?"

"Sekarang kan udah jam dua belas lewat. Tidak sadar? Udah, deh, ikut kita aja. Teman-teman udah nunggu di bawah tuh!"

Lalu, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Amber menghampiri komputerku, meng-save data-data, exit, shut down, lalu klik!

Aku ternganga. Tapi Amber membalasnya dengan menarik tanganku, hingga aku terseret-seret, seperti maling jemuran yang tertangkap basah dan sedang diseret menuju pos polisi! Gila!

"Amber! Apa-apaan sih kamu?!" teriakku, hampir tanpa kesopanan.

"Aku Cuma mau ngajakin kamu makan."

Akhirnya, jam setengah satu, aku sudah duduk manis di bangku di kedai kare Ahn ahjuma. Dikelilingi teman-teman dekatku. Amber, Baekhyun, Suho, Henry dan Luhan. Mereka memperhatikanku dengan serius, seolah aku baru saja mengacaukan isi dunia.

"Kalian sedang apa sih, melihatku seperti itu?"

Henry tertawa, "Kenapa? Gak suka? Padahal, kita-kita Cuma seneng aja melihatmu udah masuk kantor lagi!"

"Tapi kok melihatnya aneh gitu?!"

"Abis kamunya yang aneh duluan!" jawab Baekhyun.

Kepala-kepala yang lain sepakat mengangguk bersamaan.

Aku ternganga. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana teman-teman dekatku ini bisa tidak mengerti dengan kondisiku sekarang yang sedang semrawut. Mengapa mereka harus bertanya lagi? Mengapa tidak segera memberikanku bantuan?

"Aneh gimana?" tanyaku.

"Pakai nanya lagi. Coba kamu ngaca, lihat tampangmu seharian ini. Jeleeeeeek banget. Kusut masai. Kayak yang lagi menderita banget!"

Aku tersentak. Aku memandangi mereka tak percaya.

"Aku kan memang lagi menderita. Memang kalian tidak tahu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Menderita kenapa, darling? Gara-gara kakak tersayang sudah meninggal? Gara-gara ngurus Sehun yang menghabiskan energi? Gara-gara putus dari Jongin? Gara-gara gak bisa ke Daegu?" tanya Luhan dengan muka separuh tertutup gelas.

"Itu bukan alasan buat kamu mendadak jadi lupa kalau namamu Park Chanyeol, bukan upik abu. Aku tau kamu lagi punya masalah. Tapi tiap orang kan punya masalah. Masalah itu harus diatasin. Bukannya dimuntahin ke muka orang lain. Jadi gak perlu deh pasang gaya kayak orang paling menferita sedunia..."

Luhan? Cowok yang biasanya cuek, bisa ngomong begitu? Luar biasa!

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Tentu saja sekarang aku berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Karena kehidupanku sekarang memang tidak lagi sama dengan yang dulu. Dan semua ini baru dua belas hari terjadi. Mestinya mereka paham kalau aku belum bisa menerima kondisi ini begitu saja! Aku memerlukan proses!

"Bukannya aku tidak tahu masalahmu, Yeol. Tapi tolong deh, kamu jangan maksain pasang muka cewek kena kutuk gitu, kayak semua orang gak peduli sama musibahmu aja," kata Amber.

Aku jadi garuk-garuk kepala.

"Udah, deh! Kalian aneh-aneh saja. Katanya ngajakin makan, tapi malah kompak ngatain mukaku jelek!"

Tanpa menggubris mereka lagi, aku segera menyantap kare-ku, yang sudah kudiamkan daritadi. Aku mengunyah seperti pengungsi yang sudah seminggu tidak makan. Aku bukannya lapar. Apalagi rakus. Aku hanya ingin segera menyudahi pembicaraan konyol ini. Lama-lama aku eneg juga pada tingkah teman-teman.

Padahal apa sih salahnya orang yang sedang berduka, berkabung, bersedih, dan sedang kerepotan mengurus sesuatu yang rumit? Apa salahnya orang yang sedang terkena musibah? Apa salahnya kalau aku tak bisa tertawa cekikikan seperti biasa?

Ya tuhan! Kehidupan pribadiku sedang kusut. Jangan ditambahi lagi dengan kekusutan baru!

"Sorry, Yeol! Kita bukannya mau maksa kamu melupakan masalahmu. Tidak. Kita Cuma mau kamu menghadapi ini semua dengan lapang dada dan tabah. Bukannya dengan memaksa orang lain buat melihat mukamu yang merana. Itu gak cocok buatmu. Chanyeol yang aku kenal itu gak pernah mengasihani diri sendiri. Chanyeol yang bisa menghadapi masalah dengan tetap tertawa." Ujar Suho, yang sepertinya merasa tidak enak hati melihat kekesalanku.

Aku tersenyum datar. Menahan ujung hatiku yang sakit. Aku belum pernah menghadapi musibah seberat ini. Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan masalah seserius ini. Tak bolehkah untuk sekali ini saja aku merasa tak mampu tertawa? Aku bukan tokoh dalam lukisan yang bisa selalu tersenyum dan tertawa sampai si lukisan lapuk dan dibuang pemiliknya. Aku adalah seseorang yang hidup. Dengan hati yang biasa.

"Kamu jangan marah gitu dong, Yeol." Rengek Baekhyun.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya udah nyeramahin aku. Aku emang cengeng banget, ya? Sorry," kataku, seperti aku berkata pada orang-orang yang tak terlalu kukenal.

"Kok jadi gak enak gini sih," sentil Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Biasa aja, lagi." Jawabku sebelum kuhabiskan minumanku.

Aku tahu, semua temanku sedang menatapku tajam. Seperti sedang menungguku tersadar dari mimpi buruk. Huh. Terlalu. Aku kan bukannya sedang bermimpi. Tapi sedang tersaruk-saruk menghadapi realita!

.

Aku baru sampai di Golden Kids untuk menjemput Sehun, hampir jam tujuh malam. Terlambat satu jam dari jadwal yang kubuat sendiri.

Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan macet! Padahal aku sudah keluar kantor jam lima pas (dengan masih meninggalkan banyak utang pekerjaan)!

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, keringat bercucuran, dan langkah lebar-lebar, aku menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di ruang bermain, ditemani seorang terapis. Chorong eonni namanya.

"Halo, eonni. Sorry telat," sapaku begitu berada dalam area jangkauan dengannya.

Chorong eonni mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahannya.

"Sehun merepotkan ya eon?" tanyaku, berharap mendapatkan jawaban sebaliknya.

"Ya, memang ada kemunduran. Dia seperti lupa pada kegiatan-kegiatan yang sudah dipelajarinya," jawab Chorong eonni dengan mendesah.

Aku segera duduk di samping Chorong eonni, yang tangannya tetap melempar-lemparkan bola pingpong ke arah Sehun untuk ditangkap.

Aku merasa bersalah.

"Di rumah juga aku kebingungan, eonni. Apa ya sebabnya? Padahal aku sudah mengikuti semua instruksi dari sini."

"Mungkin dia sedang kesal karena tidak menemukan mama dan papanya di rumah," kata Chorong eonni dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Aku tersentak. Benarkah? Sehun sedang protes? Aduh!

"Mungkin juga, eonni. Lalu aku harus bagaimana ya, eonni? Memangnya dia mengerti kalau aku bilang mama dan papanya sudah meninggal? Selama ini aku memang belum bilang apa-apa sama Sehun. Bingung mau menyampaikannya bagaimana..."

Hampir bersamaan aku dan Chorong eonni menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Artinya, kami sama-sama bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Nanti deh aku diskusikan dengan Dr. Kibum," ujar Chorong eonni setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, eonni tolong, ya? Sungguh aku bingung banget menghadapi Sehun di rumah. Soalnya, ya, selama ini aku memang belum pernah menemani Sehun seharian penuh sendirian. Biasanya aku hanya bantu-bantu eonniku mengawasi sebentar. Paling lama juga dua jam."

Chorong eonni mengangguk. Tersenyum menenangkan.

"Iya, jangan khawatir."

"Terima kasih banyak, eonni. H, ya aku pulang dulu, ya? Udah malam,nih."

Lalu, aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun kita pulang yuk." Ajakku.

Sudah aku duga, Sehun lebih suka memperhatikan bola pingpongnya.

Aku pegang tangan Sehun. Mengambil bolanya. Kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Aku tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memohon pada Sehun agar mau bekerja sama dengan aku sedikiiit saja.

"Sehun. Tante sayang sekali sama Sehun," bisikku di telinganya. Lalu kucium pipinya.

Aku tidak menunggu respon Sehun. Aku hanya membimbing lengannya keluar dari ruangan. Aku ingin secepatnya membawanya pulang ke rumah. Tempat seharusnya dia tumbuh. Tempat seharusnya dia mendapatkan begitu banyak rasa nyaman, yang membuatnya percaya pada dunia.

.

Aku dan Sehun pulang naik taksi. Aku tak sampai hati membawa Sehun naik bus, kendaraan sehari-hariku. Aku tak mau dia jadi ketakutan karena kelakuan sopir bus yang ugal-ugalan dan berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang lain. Tak apalah mahal sedikit...

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun memunggungiku. Memperhatikan jalanan dari kaca jendela. Sementara ini aku membiarkannya. Biarlah dia mengambil posisi yang menurutnya paling aman dan nyaman.

"Anaknya ya, Bu?" tanya sopir taksi sambil melirik aku di kaca spion.

"Ya," jawabku mantap.

"Anaknya sedang marah ya, bu? Atau sakit? Kok kelihatannya tidak mau dipegang-pegang."

Aku mengernyit. Aku tidak suka pertanyaan ini.

"Hanya lelah!" jawabku dengan nada tak ingin lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Aku melirik Sehun. Tak rela Sehun dibilang sakit. Sehun tidak sakit. Dia sehat. Dia hanya membutuhkan limpahan rasa kasih yang putih, yang tidak dipenuhi dengan ratusan tanda tanya yang menyebalkan!

Tiba-tiba saja aku kesal pada sopir taksi ini. Aku menganggapnya tidak adil! Untuk apa dia bertanya-tanya tentang bocah yang menolak disentuh dan tak pernah mau membalas tatapan kita?

Yang dia butuhkan adalah pemahaman. Juga penerimaan.

Tapi, memang tak semua orang bisa memahami anak-anak seperti Sehun. Aku pun masih mersa begitu...

.

Sesampainya dirumah, badan dan pikiranku rasanya sudah lelah. Ingin segera tidur. Istirahat.

Tapi mana bisa? Mata Sehun masih terbuka lebar.

Untung, Sehun sudah dimandikan di Golden Kids. Jadi aku tinggal mengajaknya makan malam.

Bibi Choi memasak tuna goreng dan sup wortel. Sebenarnya aku kurang berselera melihat menu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sama sekali tanpa cabai! Padahal, satu-satunya hal yang bisa mendongkrak nafsu makanku adalah sambal pedas!

Tapi, hei! Tentu saja! Menu ini kan memang bukan khusus untukku! Ini menu untuk Sehun, yang sama sekali tidak suka pedas. Lagi pula sebetulnya, menu minus sambal, sangat baik untuk niatmu melangsingkan badan hingga sepipih papan! Rutukku dalam hai.

"Sehun makan dulu, ya? Bibi Choi masak enak nih!" ajakku, berusaha mengeluarkan suara riang, sambil memandu tangan Sehun untuk melakukan gerakan makan.

Sehun memang tidak menolak. Tapi makannya hanya sedikit.

"Makannya kok sedikit?" tegurku. "Sehun gak suka lauknya? Iya deh, besok kita ganti menunya, ya? Sekarang, Sehun minum sirup dulu, ya? Supaya badan Sehun sehat dan makin pintar," bujukku.

Sirup yang kumaksud adalah beberapa jenis obat. Setiap hari Sehun memang harus minum obat. Ini berguna untuk kesembuhannya.

Aku mengambil tempat obat yang sduah tersedia di meja makan. Risperidone, pyridoksin, DMG dan omega 3. Obat, mineral dan food suplement.

Bagaimana rasanya harus menelan obat-obatan setiap hari? Aku berharap Sehun tidak harus menelan obat-obatan semacam ini seumur hidupnya.

"Sehun minum obat dulu, ya," bujukku lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan yang mengagetkan, Sehun berdiri dan mendorong tempat obat itu menjauh hingga ada beberapa botol yang berjatuhan di lantai.

"Sehun muntaaahhhhh!" teriak Sehun mengejutkan.

Beberapa saat aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Kaget karena mendengar Sehun bisa meneriakkan sebuah kalimat, yang belakangan sangat jarang kudengar. Ya, selama aku mendampingi Sehun beberapa hari ini, dia kan tak pernah mau bicara. Padahal dulu, dengan mamanya, dia bisa juga bicara meski terbatas.

"Sehun harus minum obat," kataku gemetar. Sebab Sehun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tantrum (perilaku mengamuk, tak terkendali).

Ya, kadang-kadang, jika sedang marah, dia bisa mengamuk dengan cara-cara yang mengerikan!

Hati-hati, kudekati Sehun. Mencoba memeluknya. Tapi seperti biasa, dia menolak dipeluk. Dia berontak melepaskan diri. Dan setelah berhasil lepas dari tanganku, dia berlari menjauhi meja makan.

"Sehun sayang...!" panggilku mulai gugup.

Sehun menghampiri dinding. Lalu, secara membabi buta, dia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding!

Ya, Tuhan! Tidak! Jangan! Jangan lagi Sehun melakukan self abuse. Menyakiti diri sendiri.

Aku segera menyergap Sehun. Menghentikan gerakan liarnya. Tapi tenaga bocah itu mendadak jadi kuat sekali. Aku sampai kewalahan.

"BIBI CHOI!" teriakku minta bantuan.

"Lepas! Muntah! Muntah!" Sehun juga berteriak kalap.

Bibi Choi yang mendengar keributan ini, segera datang. Tapi selama beberapa menit dia hanya berdiri kebingungan sambil tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Tuhan. Bukannya segera membantuku!

"Bi, pegang Sehun!" teriakku.

Sehun meronta. Kembali mendekati dinding. Kembali membentur-benturkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, aduh, jangan, Sehun...!"

Ragu-ragu, Bibi Choi ikut memegangi Sehun.

"Pegang yang kuat, Bi! Bahaya kalau dilepas! Kepalanya bisa luka!"

Bibi Choi mengangguk. Lalu menguatkan pegangannya.

Luar biasa, kami berdua, dua orang dewasa, bisa kewalahan juga menangkap bocah berumur lima tahun! Berkali-kali dia lepas dan berhasil membentur-benturkan kepalanya di dinding lagi.

"Sehun, Tante sayang sama Sehun. Sehun jangan begini. Tante jadi sedih. Tante jadi bingung," rengekku tanpa sadar, setelah berhasil mengunci tubuh Sehun dalam peganganku.

Aku menarik Sehun menjauhi dinding. Mendudukkannya di sofa. Beberapa kali dia mencoba lari, tapi makin lama tenaganya makin berkurang. Akhirnya pasrah dalam tanganku.

Setelah meminta Bibi Choi agar memegangi tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat, aku segera memeriksa kepala Sehun. Aku melihat darah!

Darah itu memang tidak banyak. Tapi tetap saja membuatku makin gugup. Terbata-bata, aku membersihkan darah itu lalu mengolesinya dengan Zambuk, krim yang bisa segera mengeringkan luka.

"Kita bawa ke tempat tidur, Bi," ajakku pada Bibi Choi, yang kegugupannya sama sepertiku.

"Iya, Non. Kelihatannya Sehun sudah tenang..."

Kami mengangkat Sehun ke kamarnya. Lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Dia memang sudah tenang. Tak melakukan gerakan apa pun. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidur. Matanya masih terbuka. Memandang satu titik entah dimana, seolah di dunia lain.

"Sehun, tidur. Sudah malam sayang," bisikku.

Sebenarnya aku sedang menyuruh diriku sendiri untuk tidur. Hari ini aku luar biasa capek. Aku harus istirahat. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku bakal masuk rumah sakit besok!

Aku mengusap-usap lengan Sehun dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Lengan adalah satu-satunya bagian tubuh Sehun yang tidak dia tolak jika disentuh.

Oh, belum cukup lama aku mendampinginya, tapi aku sudah selelah ini. Sampai berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan dengan akal sehat dan perasaan yang utuh?

"Bibi tidur saja. Biar aku yang menemani Sehun tidur," bisikku.

Bibi Choi tampak ragu.

"Kalau Sehun ngamuk lagi, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Bi. Dia sudah capek. Dan kalau dia sampai kayak tadi lagi, aku akan teriak memanggil Bibi."

Bibi Choi mengangguk dan mundur teratur. Katanya sebelum pergi," Bibi tidur di sofa saja ya, Non. Biar kalau ada apa-apa, Bibi bisa langsung dengar."

Aku mengangguk. Mungkin. Entahlah, aku sudah tidak terlalu sadar. Rasanya aku hampir ambruk. Yang aku ingat hanya satu, aku harus tetap mengelus-elus lengan Sehun. Aku ingin dia terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia punya seseorang yang bisa dia panggil jika memerlukan sesuatu.

Ya, Tuhan. Jangan paksa aku menyerah. Jangan biarkan aku mengaku kalah. Sebab kekalahanku akan membuat buram kehidupan masa depan anakku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Biarkan dia melihat matahari dalam bentuk yang sama dengan orang lain. Biarkan dia menjadi seseorang yang bisa mencinta dan dicinta, tanpa harus rumit mengurai bahasa.

Dia anakku, Ya Allah. Biarkan dia merasa bahwa aku adalah ibunya. Ibu yang tak meminta banyak. Selain teriakan kalimat sederhana di awal pagi 'Halo, Ma! Aku akan melakukan banyak hal mengasyikkan hari ini!

Rasa-rasanya, tiba-tiba, di antara dialogku dengan Tuhan, aku seperti menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Siapa dia? Mudah-mudahan dia malaikat, yang akan memberiku secangkir air ajaib yang bisa menyembuhkan Sehun dalam sekejap.

"Yeol..."

Aku merasa tubuhku diangkat. Melayang-layang di udara, bagai menari bersama para bintang. Rasanya nyaman. Aku tak merasa sendirian. Aku punya teman, yang setia pada kehidupanku, serumit apa pun itu. Aku ingin bilang terima kasih. Tapi, lidahku tak lagi punya tenaga. Ah, semoga saja dia mengerti, pada ribuan kalimat yang ingin kulepaskan dari dada...

 **Chanyeol POV END**

 **.**

 **Kris POV**

Kupandangi Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas. Saking pulasnya, dia sama sekali tak sadar saat dipindahkan dari kamar Sehun. Bunyi dengkurannya tetap terdengar halus.

Bulan lalu, cewek ini masih cerah meriah. Ceriwis. Manja. Kecentilan.

Tapi kini, gradenya sudah turun drastis. Dia jadi banyak manyun, kesal, dan judes. Dia tak punya lagi cerita remeh-temeh yang biasanya royal dihamburkan bak hujan permen. Ibarat rumah, dia ini seperti rumah angker. Berhantu.

Kubetulkan letak bantalnya. Jariku tak sengaja menyentuh pipinya. Terasa hangat. Aku tak ingin segera menarik tanganku. Aku ingin terus mengelus pipi itu.

"Semua ini terlalu berat buat kamu, ya? Kamu gak sanggup menanggungnya, kan? Sebenarnya kamu bisa cerita-cerita ke aku. Aku pasti mau dengar. Aku kan gak monyet-monyet amat, Yeol."

Dia tetap pulas. Dan aku terus memandanginya sampai aku tidak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

"Selamat tidur, Yeol."

 **Kris POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : halo,, akhirnya aku update lagi... hohoho Bagaimana mulai bosenkah? Kurang panjangkah? Atau masih membingungkan? Review aja biar aku tahu kurangku dimana buat cerita ini,, aku gak bakal marah juga kalau dapat kritikan, malah bikin tambah semangat. So, ditunggu review kalian sebanyak-banyaknya... ^^**

 **Buat yang udah review makasih ya, jangan bosen-bosen kirim review ke aku, pasti aku balas kok...hehehe dan buat yang merasa reviewnya belum aku balas maaf ya,, mungkin aku lupa atau apa..hehehe maklum aku orangnya lupaan... ^^**

 **Owh, dan juga aku punya cerita baru judulnya 'BABY ON LOANS' masih seputar Krisyeol always, di dalamnya bakal ada pasangan suami istri Lubaek dan si bandel Sehun dan baby Taehyung. Kalau kalian berniat membaca silahkan membukanya dan tinggalkan review setelah membaca. Terima kasih ^^**

 **LOVE U GUYS ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Pagi hari, aku sadar dari tidur dengan mata masih malas. Rasanya aku membutuhkan malam lebih panjang lagi. Aku belum puas tidur. Aku masih ingin terbebas dari tanggung jawab yang mulai kurasakan sebagai beban berat. Aku masih ingin sendiri...

"Nona, sudah jam setengah enam. Nanti terlambat mauk kantor..."

Aku tahu, Bibi Choi pasti sedang menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Kebiasaannya sejak aku mulai bekerja lagi.

Tapi aku pura-pura tak mendengar. Aku malah makin melengkung, memeluk guling. Tolonglah, lima meniit lagi. Aku belum ingin menyapa matahari. Apalagi menerjuni Ibukota.

"Biar aku yang bangunin, Bi..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara itu. Hhhh, persetan dengan segala macam suara! Tak seorang pun bisa memaksaku turun dari tempat tidur, khusus untuk menghadapi hari yang warnanya abu-abu.

"Yeol, kamu mau aku mintain izin gak masuk kantor?"

Apa? Izin tidak masuk kantor lagi? Setelah cuti lama?!

Malas-malasan, aku bangun terduduk. Siapa sih yang punya ide gila begini? Segera saja kubuka mata. Dan mataku langsung menangkap wajah Kris. Close up.

Si monyet itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Tubuhnya membungkuk ke arahku. Sialan. Apa karena dia tinggal di sini, lalu dia jadi punya hak buat seenaknya memasuki kamarku?

"Mau apa di sini?!"

"Gak mau apa-apa. Cuma mau mastiin kalau kamu masih hidup."

"Sialan."

Kris menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Agak keras. Membuatku benar-benar tersadar dari kantuk.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Kelihatannya kamu capek beneran. Udah deh, tidur aja lagi. Nanti aku hubungi kantormu, bilang kamu lagi sakit."

"Eh, jangan! Enak aja. Kerjaan lagi numpuk tau!"

"Kamu mau masuk kantor dengan badan ringsek begini?"

Ringsek?! Memangnya mobil tua?

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Kris tersenyum meremehkan.

"Coba aja kamu bisa jalan sepuluh meter..."

Aku cemberut. Apaan sih? Pagi-pagi sudah membunyikan genderang perang. Memangnya aku nenek-nenek uzur umur dua ratus tahun.

Aku menyibakkan selimut. Menurunkan kaki ke lantai. Brrr, aku berjengit. Rasanya dingin mengagetkan. Tapi aku paksa berdiri. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tapi, aduh, baru berapa langkah berjalan, rasanya aku sudah mau ambruk. Kenapa lagi ini badan? Manja betul.

"Kamu kecapekan. Lahir-batin," komentar Kris sok tahu.

Segera saja aku mencari pegangan. Aku mendapatkan lemari. Maka aku menggelendot di lemari. Tanpa tenaga. Lalu lama-lama, tubuhku melorot, hingga aku terduduk di lantai.

Aduh! Jangan sakit. Jangan. Aksi sakit bukan acara yang tepat untuk saat-saat seperti sekarang. Aku membutuhkan badan yang fit, kalau perlu perkasa.

"Semalam aja, kamu mati suri di kamar Sehun," celetuk Kris.

Aku terbelalak.

"What?!"

"Kalau tidak, ya pingsan, kali."

"Pagi-pagi udah nyebelin banget sih ngomongnya. Mendingan kamu keluar deh. Bikin emosi aja," rutukku kesal.

"Kenapa sih malu buat ngaku kalau kamu emang udah angkat tangan ngadepin Sehun?" todong Kris, tak peduli dengan tampangku yang mulai horor.

"Tau apa sih kamu, Kris? Seharian kamu tidak di rumah, tapi bisa-bisanya nuduh begitu? Tidak punya kerjaan lain?"

"Bibi Choi kan punya mulut. Dan aku juga bukan orang bisu sampai tidak bisa bertanya."

Perlahan, aku memaksa tubuhku berdiri lagi. Percuma adu mulut dengan monyet satu itu. Tak akan menghasilkan solusi, selain perasaan sakit hati.

Lebih baik aku mandi. Aku harus segera pergi ke kantor.

Ooohh, alangkah enaknya kalau aku bisa terbang menuju kantor! Dengan badan lemas plus kepala cenut-cenut begini, rasanya tak mungkin aku membalas salam selamat pagi dari para sopir dan kondektur bus!

"Kamu keras kepala banget sih, Yeol? Mana bisa kamu pergi keja dengan keadaan kayak gini? Jangan-jangan, baru sampai halte orang-orang sudah manggil ambulans!"

Kris menarik lenganku. Aku sama sekali tak mengira tindakannya. Jadi aku tak punya persiapan ekstra buat mempergagah postur tubuh. Akibatnya aku oleng. Hampir jatuh terjerembap di lantai kalau saja Kris tak sigap menangkap tubuhku.

"Heh! Sekali lagi kamu berani megang-megang...!" sentakku, tapi tak kulanjutkan. Aku terlalu lemah untuk itu.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau balas megang?'

Kris membopongku. Lalu membaringkanku di tempat tidur.

"Aku bisa anter kamu ke dokter, setelah aku anter Sehun. Atau kamu mau istirahat aja di rumah seharian? Biar hari ini, aku yang ngurus Sehun. Kayaknya kamu stres."

Aku menggeleng.

"Kerjaan numpuk. Tidak mungkin aku bolos lagi. Bisa-bisa aku di pecat..."

Kris mendengus.

"Memang kamu di gaji berapa sih di situ sampai takut banget dipecat? Kantor lain masih banyak!"

Aku balas mendengus.

"Emang cari pekerjaan gampang?"

Aku tidak boleh cengeng begini. Tak ada maaf untuk tubuh yang pura-pura tak bertenaga. Apalagi membiarkan si malas bercokol lama-lama di kepala dan hati. Aku harus bergerak. Aku harus cepat. Sekarang. Atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku berusaha duduk. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Mengumpulkan energi yang berserakan.

"Yeol!"

Aku mengibaskan tangan, tak ingin melihat Kris.

"Aku harus mandi. Pasti nanti segar lagi."

Kris mengangkat tangannya. Menyerah.

"Oke, terserah kamu! Capek ngomong sama batok kelapa."

Lalu Kris pergi keluar kamar. Tak menoleh lagi.

Hhhh. Syukurlah. Aku yakin, separuh dari ketidak bertenagaanku pagi ini adalah karena meladeni Kris bicara. Sebenarnya, pastilah aku tak selemah ini. Memangnya pekerjaan berat apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai tak bisa bergerak? Memindahkan gunung? Menghabiskan air laut? Pakai logika donk!

.

Di kantor, aku merasa seperti romusha. Disiksa dengan pekerjaan yang bertumpuk plus paksaan dari berbagai pihak yang menuntutku terlalu berat. Delapan puluh persen pekerjaanku di anggap salah atau kurang memadai. Akibatnya, revisi, revisi, revisi, dan revisi!

Kisah tragisku, tubuh loyoku, mata suntukku, dan letupan keluhanku. Tak membuatku diberi hak istimewa untuk longgar. Aku sudah di anggap sama dengan yang lain. Semua ini membuatku tampak seperti tikus yang dikejar-kejar gerombolan kucing tanpa henti.

"Makan dulu, Yeol..."

Dari celah-celah mata, aku melihat kotak makan yang sudah dilengkapi dengan segelas air putih, di letakkan di atas meja. Di samping kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Aku mendongak. Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho.

"Aku udah sarapan di rumah."

Suho tertawa.

"Yeol, Yeol, ini buat makan siang. Buat apa aku bawain sarapan jam segini?"

Begitu? Aku melirik jam. Jam setengah satu lewat. Aah, sudah siang rupanya! Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Tak ada kepala-kepala di deretan kubikel. Ruangan para bos juga sepi. Jadi...

"Udah berhenti dulu. Nanti keburu pingsan!"

"Kamu udah makan?"

"Udahlah. Sorry, gak ngajak-ngajak. Abis kamu kayak orang kesetanan gitu kerjanya. Tadinya aku sempet waswas, jangan-jangan kamu mau nelen ini monitor!"

Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Thanks."

Aku meraih kotak makan. Membukanya perlahan. Sushi. Ini menu kesukaanku kalau sedang kelaparan. Tapi kali ini, aku tak yakin, apa aku masih bisa mengunyah?

"Kok Cuma dilihatin? Tidak suka?" sentil Suho.

"Suka..."

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengambil sushi dengan sumpit dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Jangan tanya soal mengunyah dan menelan. Susah payah! Tapi aku memang harus makan. Aku perlu suntikan tenaga.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa keteteran begini," kata Suho sambil menarik kursi dari kubikel sebelah.

Aku tak mau bercerita lagi. Sudah cukup aku mendapatkan respons yang tak menyenangkan seperti tempo hari.

Sekarang aku percaya, tak ada yang bisa menyelesaikan problem kita selain diri kita sendiri. Omong kosong dengan teman-teman. Mereka hanya bisa bicara. Ya, apa susahnya bicara? Itu kan memang sudah jadi tugasnya para penonton!

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?'

Aku menoleh. Hm, bukannya meremehkan. Tapi aku tak melihat kapasitas seorang hero dengan kesabaran dua ratus persen ada padanya. Jika dia jadi aku, dia akan mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku. Teler pada putaran pertama!

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Suho mencubit-cubit bibirnya sendiri. Ini pose khasnya yang takkan terlupakan! Selang berapa detik, sebelah tangannya sudah mendarat di bahuku.

"Yeol, kalau kamu perlu seseorang yang bisa bikin hidupmu jadi cerah lagi, kamu tahu kemana harus mencari. Aku. Aku bisa lima kali lebih baik dari Jongin."

Hukk! Aku tersedak. Terbelalak. Ternganga. Setengah sushi yang belum tertelan hampir keluar dari mulutku.

Suho sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh bintang. Tapi bagiku kelihatannya bukan bintang kejora. Mungkin bintang tujuh. Atau bintang jatuh.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda kayak gini."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu."

"Makasih. Tapi tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu bukannya lagi jatuh cinta, tapi lagi kasihan sama aku."

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Iya. Percaya dech sama aku. Aku kan udah kenal kamu lama. Kamu bisa langsung jatuh iba melihat cewek lagi merana."

"Tapi..."

"Kamu tidak perlu berkorban segitu besar."

"Jangan ngomong gitu, ah. Nanti nyesel."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kamu udah aku kasih label sahabat. Aku udah hapal semua keburukanmu. Tapi, makasih, ya. Kamu baik banget, mau beliin aku makan siang."

"Jadi beneran nih nolak tawaranku?"

"Tawaran itu kamu sodorin ke Tifany aja. Dia pasti setuju."

"Tifany? Bukannya dia lagi pacaran sama Nickhun?"

"Dia lagi nyari selingkuhan."

"Sialan."

"Kamu juga sialan. Udah setuju dijodohin orang tua sama anak juragan minyak. Masih juga ngelaba."

"Eh, tapi dia kan calon istri. Bukannya pacar."

"Kalau gitu, pacaran aja sama kerbau."

Suho tergelak. "Lalu, kamu sendiri mau pacaran sma siapa? Sama kingkong apa monyet?"

Aku tertegun. Monyet?

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Kris. Sialan. Kok bayangan dia sih yang muncul?

.

Sore. Sebentar lagi jam pulang kantor.

Ah, untunglah. Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi berada di sini dengan beberapa kejutan yang membuat kepalaku bertaburan bintang-bintang. Lebih lama lagi, mungkin aku akan muntah darah.

Dan, ya Tuhan, situasi melelahkan ini, masih to be continued!

Di rumah, aku masih harus menghadapi Sehun, dengan segala macam kemungkinan perilaku. Belakangan, perilaku eksesifnya makin sering muncul.

Aku segera menelepon Kris. Hari ini dia sedang libur. Dan setiap dia libur ngantor, aku harus baik-baik sama dia. Supaya dia tidak pergi keluyuran kemana-mana. Di rumah saja, menjaga Sehun. Dan aku bisa istirahat!

"Halo, Kris?"

"Ya? Ini di kantor apa rumah sakit? Udah ngabisin berapa botol infus?"

"Please, Kris, jangan doain yang jelek-jelek gitulah. Eh, kamu yang jemput Sehun kan?"

"Sehun sudah aku jemput dari jam tiga tadi. Malah sempat berenang sebentar."

"Ha? Berenang?"

"Iya. Dia seneng banget."

Aku terdiam. Merasa Sehun sudah pilih kasih.

"Sehun tidak merepotkan, kan?"

"Ya, dikit. Tapi, ya maklumlah. Eh, kamu udah pulang?"

"Bentar lagi."

"Aku jemput, ya? Posisiku dekat kantormu kok."

"Ok. Thanks."

Aku tercenung. Memikirkan Sehun dan Kris. Kenapa dua manusia itu bisa cocok? Bisa melakukan kegiatan dengan aman? Padahal sejauh pengamatanku, mereka berdua juga bukannya bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Lebih banyak Kris yang nyerocos bicara sendirian. Tapi, anehnya, Sehun hampir tidak pernah menolak kegiatan apa saja yang ditawarkan oomnya.

"Pulang yuk, Yeol," ajak Baekhyun, mencoba akrab seperti biasa. Ya, gara-gara peristiwa makan siang dulu itu, keakraban yang biasa berhamburan, mendadak seperti di siram air es.

Aku menoleh. "Kris mau jemput."

"Ooh..."

"Wah, jadi ada perkembangan baru nih? Oom dan tante udah akur?" sela suara cempreng di hadapanku, mengejutkan.

Amber melongok. Memamerkan wajah konyolnya yang dibuat sealami mungkin.

Aku tersenyum masam. Bukannya malas menanggapi. Tapi aku sudah kehilangan suara. Capek.

"Bisa-bisa kamu mengalami 'Cinta datang karena terbiasa'.." lanjut Amber lagi.

Maaf, aku tidak akan tergerak mendengar omongan apa pun. Sessensitif apa pun. Seabsurd apa pun. Silahkan...

"Kalau begitu kita duluan ya, Yeol. Bye!" pamit Baekhyun sambil menyeret Amber.

Aku yakin, sepanjang jalan nanti Baekhyun akan menceramahi Amber panjang-lebar, supaya hati-hati bicara dan lebih bisa jaga, mulutnya yang penuh gigi!

Aku pandangi punggung kedua teman baikku itu ke luar ruangan. Si cerewet dan si tomboy yang sering mengaku kembar identik pada orang-orang yang baru mereka kenal.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum masam. Diam-diam merasa sedih. Aku merasa, pertemanan kami sudah mulai kacau. Ah, segalanya menjadi kacay sekarang ini!

Perlahan aku bangkit. Berjalan macam orang baru melahirkan. Ampun! Untung, aku tidak harus merangkak untuk sampai ke lobi. Heran, apa sih yang sudah menyebabkan badanku jadi lemas berhari-hari macam ini?

Aku tidak perlu menunggu lama. Mobil yang berisi Kris dan Sehun segera berhenti di depan lobi sebelum aku ambruk.

Aku segera menghambur masuk mobil. Uh, sudah tak tahan berdiri! Aku ingin segera duduk dan memejamkan mata. Rileks.

"Halo, Sehun. Asyik berenangnya?" sapaku pada bocah yang sedang asyik menggurat-gurat dashboard dengan telunjuknya.

"Asyik dong. Mainan air," Kris yang menjawab.

"Hmmm."

Aku jadi melamun. Membayangkan diri berendam di kolam renang. Berenang memang mengasyikkan.

"Mau ke dokter mana nih?" lanjut Kris, memandangku dari kacaspion.

"Ke dokter?"

"Iyalah. Kamu makin parah gitu. Berapa hari udah kayak orang mabuk. Sekarang ketambahan bengong yang bentuknya rada-rada mistik. Gimana aku bisa tenang bawa kamu ke rumah? Jangan-jangan sampai rumah, kamu udah makan beling!"

Aku cemberut. "Aku Cuma capek."

Kris mengangkat bahu. Kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya menyetir.

Mobil ini adalah mobil Yunho oppa. Kris hanya memakainya untuk urusan pribadi. Dia tak mau memakainya untuk pulang-pergi kantor. Begitu juga aku.

Kuelus permukaan jok kursi. Mengenang pemiliknya.

Sesekali kudengar Kris mengajak Sehun bicara. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya. Kelihatannya dia pun tidak peduli apakah Sehun mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya atau tidak.

Aku merebahkan kepala. Aku ingin tidur.

Maka, tak lama aku pun melayang. Aku pergi ke sungai tak jauh dari rumahku di Kampung halamanku sana. Aku mandi. Berenang kesana kemari. Juga menyelam beberapa saat, merasakan tekanan yang membuat jiwa seolah lepas.

Betapa segarnya! Aku mencium bau masa kanak-kanak. Dimana aku tak merasa malu, terjun dari sampan ke air, telanjang bulat. Aku tertawa bersama sejumlah anak, yang semuanya punya obsesi sama, ingin menangkap buaya untuk di pajang di depan kelas!

Selesai berjam-jam berendam di sungai, aku dan teman-teman berlarian menuju kebun strawberry. Di desa kami memang banyak di jumpai kebun strawberry. Dan saat buah strawberry yang sudah berbuah banyak dan siap dipetik seperti sekarang, kami akan ramai-ramai ke kebun dan memetik bersama-sama. Buahnya sangat manis, belum lagi warna merahnya yang sangat menggiurkan.

Aku rindu pulang. Setelah hari-hariku yang memusingkan di Seoul, aku jadi ingin menghirup kembali aroma kampungku. Bau pagi di Busan sangat khas. Sampai sekarang aku tak bisa mendefinisikan bau apa itu. Tapi aku akan segera mengenalinya begitu menciumnya kembali.

"Yeol..."

Bahuku di guncang-guncang.

"Yeol, turun, sudah sampai!"

Mataku terbuka. Aku melihat Kris. Juga Sehun, mobil Yunho oppa, rumah-rumah di luar... Duh, aku terjerembap di Seoul lagi. Padahal aku belum puas bermimpi pulang ke Busan.

Aku tengok kanan-kiri. Merasa aneh karena ini bukan daerah perumahan Jae eonni.

"Dimana ini?"

"Turun saja dulu. Ayo!"

Aku turun dengan malas-malas. Lalu menggapai lengan Sehun yang sudah turun lebih dulu. Aku mengikuti Kris. Memasuki sebuah rumah bercat putih.

Begitu sampai pintu, Kris memencet bel. Tak lama, pintu segera terbuka. Seorang perempuan berparas cantik, umurnya pasti belum tiga puluh, menyambut Kris seperti teman lama.

"Hei! Sudah aku tunggu dari tadi. Ayo masuk, masuk," katanya.

Kris tertawa. Lalu menggamit lenganku. "Ini nih yang namanya Chanyeol. Dan ini Sehun. Eh, Yeol, ini Dokter Yoona."

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Lalu menjabat tangannya. Sementara otakku sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Siapa Dokter Yoona ini sebenarnya? Pacar Kris? Wah, hebat betul, monyet dari gua bisa memikat seorang dokter!

"Ayo Yeol, aku periksa dulu di dalam," ajak wanita itu sambil menarik bahuku ke ruangan lain, menggugah lamunanku.

Aku terbelalak. Terutama kepada Kris.

"Periksa apa?!"

"Biarkan Yoona memeriksa kondisi kamu, Yeol. Dia pintar kok. Lulus cumlaude!"

Wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil. Menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Kris bilang kamu lagi gak fit. Jadi ayo kita lihat, kamu memang sakit atau hanya perlu istirahat. Jangan sewenang-wenang sama badanmu sendiri lho. Dia berhak mendapatkan kondisi prima. Kalau tidak, dia bisa protes," celotehnya.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit kok. Hanya capek sedikit," elakku.

"Tidak keberatan kan, kalau capekmu itu kuperiksa?"

"Tapi..."

"Udahlah, Yeol. Masuk sana. Tidak usah sok Wonder Woman begitu," sela Kris.

Sebenarnya aku ingin marah-marah pada Kris. Seenaknya saja menyodorkan diriku kepada seorang dokter tanpa persetujuanku. Memangnya aku anak bayi?

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, memang tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku diperiksa? Siapa tahu dokter muda ini bisa menemukan biang kerok yang sudah berani mengganggu kesehatanku.

"Okelah. Tapi janji, jangan mendiagnosa aku sakit kanker, jantung, AIDS, flu burung atau apa pun yang mengerikan begitu," kataku pada Dr. Yoona.

Dokter Yoona tertawa. Uh, dokter memang profesi sinting! Mereka bisa tertawa kepada beragam nama penyakit yang seram-seram!

"Maka dari itu, kalau badan terasa tidak enak, jangan dibiarkan saja. Cepat diperiksa, sebelum jadi macam-macam."

Aku meringis. "Wah, kalau begitu. Dokter bisa cepat kaya dong!"

Dokter Yoona tertawa lagi. "Aku bisa kaya, hmmmm... itu juga kalau bisa dibilang kaya, karena aku jadi petani ulat sutra. Bukan karena jadi dokter."

Dokter Yoona menggiringku masuk ke kamar. Tapi kelihatannya bukan kamar praktik.

Dokter sari seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku tidak buka praktik di rumah. Tapi di Klinik. Hari ini kebetulan lagi libur."

Aku manggut-manggut. Dan membiarkan Dokter Yoona memeriksa tensi darah, suhu, tenggorokan, mata, dan dada. Pemeriksaan yang cukup lama. Membuatku tak sabar. Sebab bikin senewen. Kepalaku jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan aku sakit betulan.

"Dokter temannya Kris, ya?" tanyaku iseng.

"Begitulah. Dulu pernah sama-sama aktif di yayasan AIDS."

"Oh."

Kris pernah aktif mengurusi AIDS? Ini informasi baru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kan, Dok? Hanya capek biasa, kan?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

Dokter Yoona tersenyum. Itu senyum klise seorang dokter kepada pasiennya.

"Aku kasih kamu beberapa vitamin ya."

Hanya vitamin. Syukurlah.

"Artinya aku tidak sakit parah."

Dokter Yoona memandangku sejurus. Lalu mendesah. Membuat kekhawatiranku kembali muncul. Sialan nih dokter. Bikin deg-degan saja.

"Kamu hanya butuh teman hidup."

"WHAT?!"

 **Chanyeol POV END**

 **.**

 **Kris POV**

Aku menarik Yoona ke ruangan lain. Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah melangkah ke luar rumah lebih dulu.

"Dia sakit apa, Yoon?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya kecapekan."

"Tapi kok bisa lemes gitu sih?"

Yoona tertawa.

"Aku bilang sama Chanyeol, dia hanya perlu punya pacar yang manis."

"Jangan bercanda. Memangnya pacar bisa dijadiin obat?!"

"Sebenarnya sih cintanya. Cinta itu obat manjur buat orang-orang yang lagi tertekan."

"Ah, kamu sih dokter aneh. Baru kali ini aku dengar ada dokter ngasih resep model begini buat pasiennya."

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang jadi pacarnya? Kan asyik, ngapelnya tidak usah jauh-jauh. Irit."

"Gila kamu. Chanyeol kan saudaraku. Seperti tidak ada cewek lain saja."

 **Kris POV END**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Sehun, tidur, dong. Sudah malam nih."

Sehun, meski sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, matanya masih on, bulat bagai bulan purnama.

Dan yang membuat tulang belulangku rasanya rontok jatuh berderai di lantai adalah karena Sehun terus-menerus meninju perutnya sendiri. Gerakan tinjunya memang tidak kuat-kuat amat, tapi tetap membuatku mulas. Sebab, itu bukan gerakan bermain. Tapi gerakan aneh, dengan ritme dan gaya yang monoton.

Terus terang, pemandangan ini membuat tengukku meremang. Aku merasa takut, sedih, ngeri, tak berdaya, putus asa... Ah, entahlah!

"Sehun, tidur!"

Aku tangkap tangan Sehun yang hampir menyentuh perutnya. Menahannya. Tapi tenaga bocah itu memang selalu luar biasa untuk kondisi-kondisi tertentu. Dia hampir berhasil melepaskan tangannya.

Tapi dengan gerakan dramatis, aku bergerak maju. Duduk membungkuk di atas badan Sehun. Lalu aku pegang rahangnya, memaksa supaya matanya melihat ke arahku.

Dan aku pun melihat. Tatapan itu tidak kosong. Tapi sudah diisi dengan kemarahan.

"Mana?! Manaaa?!" teriak Sehun.

"Sehun cari apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Manaaaaaaaaa?!"

Lalu tanpa kuduga, Sehun mendorong dadaku kuat-kuat. Sampai aku jatuh terjengkang ke lantai.

Aku terkejut. Aku jatuh! Aku sudah jatuh! Bahkan oleh kekuatan seorang anak kecil yang tidak memiliki IQ superior, tidak memiliki kemampuan komunikasi yang memadai, tidak mengerti dengan beragam norma, singkatnya tidak memiliki kemampuan yang umumnya dimiliki anak lain!

Aku jatuh!

"Ada apa, Yeol?"  
kris menerjang masuk kamar Sehun. Aku menoleh.

"Sehun marah. Lalu mendorongku. Tapi apa yang membuat dia marah, aku tidak tahu," jawabku setengah panik.

Kris membantuku berdiri. Lalu menuntunku mendekati Sehun yang masih memukuli perutnya sendiri.

"Sehun," bisik Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Ada apa?"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Menarik tangannya. Lalu tubuhnya melemah. Dia pun menutup wajahnya dengan boneka rilakumanya.

"Sehun tidur saja, ya? Oom dan tante temenin deh..." kris mengangkat boneka rilakuma dari wajah Sehun dan menurunkannya ke perut. Kemudian kulihat Kris membetulkan posisi tubuh Sehun, merapikan rambut, baju dan selimutnya. Lalu di tepuk-tepuknya lengan Sehun dan selanjutnya, dia mencium dahi Sehun.

Sehun pun memejam. Tumben.

Aku tertegun. Seperti sedang melihat lukisan hidup...

"Kamu juga tidur deh. Udah malam. Tapi tidur disini, ya?" ajak Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal dan meletakkannya di sebelah Sehun. "Biar Sehun maafin kamu."

"Sehun justru tertekan kalau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Lagian, aku salah apa?" bisikku tercekat.

"Mungkin dipikirannya kamu menyembunyikan mamanya."

Aku main tercekat. Oh, begitu... Aku mulai mengerti. Ya, sampai detik ini aku memang belum bicara soal kematian Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa! Kris pun pasti belum. Aduh, pantas Sehun marah sekali. Dia pasti sedang mencari-cari mama dan papanya!

Perlahan aku berbaring di samping Sehun, berusaha agar tidak bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sedang Kris berbaring di sisi yang lain. Kami mengapit Sehun.

Bermenit-menit aku membisu. Rasanya aneh sekali tidur bersama Kris disini. Tapi aku tidak menolaknya. Aku memang ingin disini. Apa karena aku sedang terpukau melihat cara lembutnya memperlakukan Sehun?

Ya, aku tersentuh. Malam ini aku melihat Kris dalam wajah yang berbeda. Dia sama sekali tidak sedang menjadi monyet. Tapi seorang laki-laki dewasa, matang, dan penuh kasih.

Dadaku berdebar.

Aku pun teringat saran Dokter Yoona sore tadi.

 **Chanyeol POV END**

 **.**

 **Kris POV**

Aku berbaring miring, menghadap ke arah Sehun. Jadi aku bisa melihat Chanyeol juga. Mata Chanyeol memang sudah terpejam. Tapi aku yakin, dia belum tidur. Nola mata di balik kelopak yang tertutup itu masih bergerak-gerak.

Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Sehun? Atau resepnya Yoona? Lelaki mana yang mau kamu jadikan obat?

Ah. Siapa pun yang akan menjadi pacarmu, Yeol, dia harus menganggap Sehun hal penting yang harus diperjuangkan. Bukan sebagai penghalang.

Tapi apa ada lelaki seperti itu di Seoul? Apalagi jika dia punya karier atau bisnis yang bagus. Pastilah sibuk, urusannya banyak, dan jam kerjanya biasanya lebih panjang. Jadi, jam bersama pacar tentu tidak banyak. Lalu, apa dia mau, jam yang mepet itu masih harus di bagi lagi dengan Sehun?

Kupikir-pikir ide Yoona boleh juga. Bisa saja kan kalau aku yang jadi pacarmu? Konflik soal Sehun pasti kecil. Soal waktu berduaan yang mepet pun pasti bisa kita akali. Kita bisa asyik-asyikan setelah Sehun tidur...

Aku tersenyum membayangkannya. Konyol betul. Pacaran kan bukan hitungan untung rugi atau kalkulasi kebutuhan. Pacaran adalah cinta... Dan cinta adalah nyawanya hidup. Pertanyaannya, apakah aku dan Chanyeol punya landasan cinta?

Belakangan ini, aku memang sering memikirkan dia. Ada dorongan untuk memberinya perhatian lebih. Apakah itu cinta? Atau sekedar sayang? Atau hanya kasihan?

"Ngapain sih senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Aku terkejut. Chanyeol sedang memandangku.

"Aku kan identik dengan senyum."

"Kalau tidak ada sebabnya, namanya gila."

"Dan kamu mau tidur seranjang sama orang gila?"

"Monyet..."

"Makhluk apa yang iseng ngajakin monyet ngomong?"

PLUK! Chanyeol melempariku dengan bantal. Kemudian dia mengubah posisi tidurnya. Memunggungi Sehun dan aku sampai pagi.

 **Kris POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 _Aku terpaku.._

 _Siapa perempuan yang sok akrab itu?_

 _Seseorang istimewa?_


	8. Chapter 8

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Sekarang hari sabtu. Kris pun tak ada liputan.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Aku ingin mengubah penampilan. Aku ingin tampak fresh. Cantik. Menyenangkan. Supaya cowok-cowok oke mau menawarkan hatinya padaku!

Sebab setelah kupikir-pikir, Dokter Yoona mungkin benar. Aku harus segera punya pacar. Suami. Teman hidup. Tempat mengolah rasa bahagia. Sumber energi, untuk menghadapi beragam persoalan!

Aku tak ingin hidupku terus-terusan berisi keruwetan! Aku tak mau jadi jompo pada usia muda! Aku ingin menikmati hidup!

Maka setelah mengantar Sehun sekolah, aku sengaja pergi ke salon langganan. Aku harus potong rambut. Sebab rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan rambut kriwilku tidak dirapikan. Bentuknya jadi agak-agak kribo panjang yang tak sedap dipandang mata. Aku pun ingin facial, sebab komedo di sekitar hidungku sudah rimbun.

Betul kata teman-temanku, bagaimana orang lain mau antusias melihatku kalau aku menyodorkan muka kucel, rambut tak teratur, badan lesu, mata lelah, dan dahi penuh kerutan, macam orang tak punya gairah hidup!

"Halo! Kemana aja baru kelihatan?" sapa Bora eonni, pemilik salon.

Aku meringis. "Aku baru tersesat di hutan Amazon!"

Bora eonni terbahak. Lalu menarik-narik ujung rambutku. "Wah banyak yang harus dikerjain nih. Udah kayak pohon beringin gini."

Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi favoritku di sudut dalam. Dari sini aku bisa memandang dengan bebas kesibukan di seantero salon.

"Terserah deh eoni, mau diapain. Yang penting aku bisa terlihat cantik dan fresh!"

Bora eonni mengamati rambutku dari cermin.

"Mau feminin apa sporty?"

"Apa ajalah. Asal keren dan pantas," jawabku, "Oh ya, habis potong, creambath ya. Kepalaku udah berat banget nih! Terakhir baru facial."

Bora eonni mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dia segera mulai memotong rambutku.

Sret... sret... sret... kres... kres... kres...

Dari cermin kupandangi tangannya yang lincah bak menari, dengan gunting dan sisir sebagai properti. Sejumput demi sejumput, rambut kriwilku jatuh ke lantai.

Semoga, berjatuhan jugalah semua persoalan yang memberati kepalaku!

"Jangan kependekan ya, eonni."

"Oke. Aku kan tau seleramu."

Aku tersenyum. Aku percaya pada Bora eonni. Dia tak pernah membuatku kecewa. Hmmm, ya... kira-kira sudah dua tahun lebih dia menangani rambutku. Beberapa kali ganti gaya. Tetapi semuanya selalu terlihat pas di wajahku (Ini menurut perasaanku sih...).

"Yeol, Yeol, lama juga kamu ngilang. Berapa bulan, ya? Aduh, aku sampai lupa. Eh, sekalinya muncul, tampangmu kok jadi out of date gini. Mana lecek. Kenapa sih? Patah hati?"

"Aku emang udah putus sama pacar. Tapi rasanya sama sekali tidak ingin bunuh diri. Cuma..."

Maka ceritaku pun mengalir. Tanpa jeda. Dari mulai soal Jongin, musibah yang menimpa Jae eooni dan Yunho oppa, masalah Sehun yang memusingkan, pekerjaan kantor yang menyebalkan, teman se geng yang makin bersinar sementara aku justru makin terpuruk, dan beragam cerita lain.

Aku seperti menemukan wadah untuk memuntahkan semua isi kehidupanku. Dari A sampai Z. Dari utara ke selatan. Dari hulu ke muara. Dari depan ke belakang...

Untungnya salon sedang sepi. Jadi Bora eonni tidak perlu sering-sering meninggalkanku untuk berhalo-halo dengan pengunjung lain.

Lega rasanya bisa bercerita pada seseorang yang mau mendengar dengan telinga tetap terpasang pada tempatnya. Tanpa menyela. Tanpa sok tau memberi petuah panjang-lebar.

"Masalahmu rasanya emang bukan soal enteng. Aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa selain doa, moga-moga kamu bisa menyelesaikan semua keruwetan ini dengan baik," ujar Bora eonni bijak, sambil menyisir rambutku.

Bora eonni sudah selesai menggunting rambutku! Wah, wah, tak terasa, rupanya lama juga aku mendongeng tadi.

Aku mematut-matut diri di cermin. Rambutku yang berantakan sudah hilang. Digantikan oleh rambut berpotongan sederhana sepanjang pangkal leher. Tapi biar begitu, rambutku terlihat cukup berkarakter. Aku merasa, wajah suntukku terlihat lebih mendingan.

"Begini cukup?" tanya Bora eonni.

Aku mengangguk. Puas. "Bagus. Tidak seperti pohon beringin lagi."

Bora eonni tertawa senang. "Oke. Sekarang kamu creambath sama Dasom, ya? Ada Nyonya Lee datang tuh. Sorry, ya Yeol, aku tinggal dulu..."

Bora eonni menyerahkan aku pada Dasom. Tapi belum dua meter dia melangkah, dia sudah membalikan badan lagi.

"Eh, iya, Yeol, mau denger nasihat nenekku kalau aku lagi stres?"

Meski tak yakin aku mengangguk juga. Apa sih tips dari seorang nenek? Paling juga tips yang indah dalam kalimat, tapi nonsens buat dilaksanakan.

"Kamu harus bicara dengan Tuhan. Basi, kan?"

Aku tertegun. Tepatnya, tersumbat!

Rasanya, semua lubang pada tubuh, mendadak seperti di sumpal dengan gumpalan sabut yang superpadat sebesar bola tenis! Mmmph! Membuatku beberapa detik berhenti bernafas.

Bicara dengan Tuhan?

Kapan terakhir kali aku melakukannya?

Aku semakin tertegun.

"Kok bengong sih, Non? Jadi tidak creambathnya?"

Dasom memandangiku dari cermin. Menunggu.

Aku tersadar. "Eh... ah... jadi dong!"

Dasom tak berkomentar lagi. Tanpa banyak suara, dia mengolesi kulit kepalaku dengan krim yang baunya wangi menyegarkan. Katanya, krim tersebut mengandung aroma terapi. Semoga saja aku benar-benar merasa rileks setelah keluar dari sini.

Dasom memijat kepalaku dengan gerakan teratur dan tekanan yang pas. Aku jadi merasa nyaman. Dan mengantuk.

.

Selesai urusan salon, aku merenung di meja sudut restoran fastfood. Sambil mengunyah egg rolls.

Akulah Park Cahnyeol, yang suara tawanya sering menular, yang punya segudang cerita lucu, yang punya langkah ringan dan tak segan menggoyangkan tubuh jika telinganya mendengar musik dengan beat yang asyik. Duniaku sarat dengan warna warni dan aneka bebunyian yang asyik.

Yah, tapi itu dulu...

Sekarang?

Hei, jangan bilang dunia yang indah itu sekarang sudah tak tersedia lagi untukku. Pasti masih ada. Asalkan aku tidak berlama-lama tergeletak di sudut gelap bersama jutaan pikiran negatif.

Mereka benar. Semua orang yang pernah mengomentariku. Mereka benar, bahwa aku pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya.

Toh, apa sih masalahku? Sehun? Pekerjaan? Teman-teman? Eksistensi?

Memangnya semua itu masalah super berat yang sudah di pasangi bandrol dengan harga mati 'tak terastasi!'

Ha! Jangan mengigau. Buka mata. Pasang telinga. Ribuan orang lain yang punya masalah lebih berat dariku ternyata bisa tetap hidup. H-I-D-U-P.

Oke. Aku akan berubah. Membuang segala keluh kesah, dengki, sumpah serapah, gusar, gelisah, kesal, dan apa saja yang tak sepantasnya menempel padaku.

Tapi tentu saja aku perlu bantuan orang lain. Seseorang. Sumber energiku. Seperti kata Dokter Yoona, aku memang perlu teman hidup!

Masalahnya, seseorang yang tepat itu siapa?

Jongin? Jelas bukan! Dia sudah dicoret.

Suho? No way. Dia memang tak keberatan pacaran dengan siapa pun yang sudah membuatnya tersentuh. Tapi calon istrinya hanya satu, anak pemilik SPBU yang sampai sekarang belum berani dipacarinya!

Henry dan Luhan? Ealah... tak ada lagi tantangan. Aku sudah mengenalnya seperti mengenal diri sendiri. Lagi pula, mereka tipe orang yang tak sabaran menghadapi anak-anak.

Bagaimana kalau Kris?

Aku tercenung. Kris? Hari-hari belakangan ini aku memang mulai memikirkannya. Apalagi sejak malam aku tidur bersamanya. Aku mulai merasakan kegelisahan yang terasa nikmat.

Diam-diam, aku jadi gemar merekonstruksi gaya Kris pada segala kondisi. Saat dia sedang makan, bicara, bertelepon, berjalan, menyetir mobil, meladeni Sehun...

Aku tersenyum sendiri.

Makin lama makin dirasa, sepertinya Kris bukanlah monyet sinting. Tapi monyet manis yang care padaku dan Sehun.

Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Dia tidak pernah membiarkanku gamang sendirian. Dia hadir pada saat-saat aku mulai merasa koma. Mengapa selama ini aku tak mau melihatnya?

Aku pun sudah melihat, betapa sayang dan pedulinya Kris pada Sehun. Tak peduli jika Sehun tak memahami apa saja yang telah dilakukannya. Dia mampu memberikan cinta tanpa syarat! Dia tidak menuntut apa pun.

Bukankah Kris adalah lelaki yang tepat bagiku?

Oh! Aoakah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?!

Aku tersenyum lagi. Aku telah menyadari sesuatu. Yah, rasa nyaman yang terasa saat tadi kepalaku dipijiti telah membuka sumbatan di pikiranku... aku jadi bisa melihat banyak hal yang selama ini tak kupedulikan!

.

Hari sudah sore. Aku tidak menjemput Sehun. Sebab Kris sudah menjemputnya jam tiga tadi.

Aku memasuki halaman rumah dengan langkah lebih ringan. Aku pun bisa bersenandung. Waduh, sudah berapa lama aku lupa lagu? Ah, sudahlah, jangan diingat lagi. Mulai hari ini, sejuta lagu akan mengalir dari mulutku.

Setengah keruwetanku beberapa bulan terakhir, kupaksa menguap ke langit. Jejaknya kulihat bergabung bersama awan. Jangan kembali lagi, ya. Aku sudah bosan bilang 'Aku capek!'

Selamat memulai hidup baru! Teriak pohon palem botol, yang berdiri tak kenal lelah di halaman depan.

Makasih! Jawabku sambil membuka pintu depan.

Aku mempersiapkan senyum yang paling manis, sorot mata paling bersinar, dan serentetan cerita yang bisa mencairkan gunung salju!

Belum lagi oleh-oleh martabak yang masih hangat! (anggap aja korea ada martabak,, oke...^^)

Wow, aku yakin, aku akan bisa menaklukan dua hati lelaki di rumah ini! Sehun dan Kris! Ahai, siapa takut?

"Halooooo..." sapaku, sambil melangkah ke ruang tengah. Aku yakin, mereka berdua pasti sedang bermain disana.

"Sehuuunnnn...?! Tante bawa marta..."

Tapi, mendadak aku terpaku. Lupa meneruskan kalimat. Juga lupa untuk tetap mempertahankan senyum. Disana, di ruang tengah, memang ada Sehun dan Kris. Tapi bukan hanya mereka. Ada seorang perempuan muda bersama mereka. Dan yang membuatku shock, mereka bertiga tampak akrab.

"Kris! Awas kamu, ya!" pekik si perempuan sambil merebut entah apa dari tangan Kris. Lalu kudengar Kris terbahak. Dan Sehun memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata bulatnya.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Kaki seperti disedot bumi, sementara kepala ditarik capit raksasa dari langit. Membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memperhatikan mereka, tak percaya.

Siapa perempuan yang sok akrab itu? Seseorang yang istimewa?

Duh, mengapa harus pada hari ini aku melihatnya? Pada saat aku bertekad akan memperbaiki kehidupanku. Pada saat aku mulai memikirkan Kris sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk...

"Hei, Yeol! Kenapa bengong disitu?!"

Aku tersentak. Kris melambaikan tangannya.

Apa boleh buat. Aku harus maju. Mendekat. Aku tak mau menjatuhkan nilaiku dengan berlaku norak. Aku tak boleh lari. Aku harus ingat pada tekadku untuk berubah.

"Hai!" sapaku pada perempuan berkacamata itu.

"Ini Yixing, Yeol, adiknya Zhoumi. Ingat Zhoumi? Temenku di TV yang pernah nelen ulat sagu?"

"Oooo," tentu aku ingat, Zhoumi salah satu teman Kris yang pernah main ke rumah ini.

Aku mengulurkan tangan. Yixing segera menyambut bersemangat, seolah aku Miss Universe. Dalam jabat tangan yang hanya beberapa detik, aku sudah bisa membacanya.

Dia pasti rajin mengurus diri. Telapak tangannya halus, kukunya rapi, rambut panjangnya wangi, dan barisan giginya putih bersih. Dia cantik. Padahal wajahnya yang putih itu hanya disapu bedak tipis dan lipstik warna peach.

Dia terlihat cantik justru karena dia bersih, bebas dari polesan dan tempelan warna-warni!

"Rambut kamu oke lho, Yeol. Jadi kayak ABG," komentar Kris.

Aku mencibir.

"Udah lama?" tanyaku pada Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng, hingga rambutnya bergera-gerak indah. Huh, bagaimana dia bisa punya rambut seindah itu?

"Belum. Baru juga satu jam," jawab Yixing.

Dan suaranya, ah... sepertinya dia punya pita suara yang bebas jamur. Halus dan licin, seperti baru keluar dari pabrik.

Tapi, apa katanya tadi? Satu jam? Satu jam! Gila, dalam waktu satu jam dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Sehun! Tepatnya Sehun dan Kris!

"Yixing ini lagi bikin penelitian tentang anak autis, Yeol. Jadi mungkin dia akan sering datang kesini, nemenin Sehun. Lumayan, kan? Kita mendadak punya baby sitter jempolan, gratis lagi. Dia bersedia jemput Sehun tiap jam tiga, tiap hari. Hebat, kan?" papar Kris bersemangat.

Sepertinya Kris terlalu bersemangat.

Dan hei! Yixing akan hadir di rumah ini setiap hari?

Aku mendadak ciut.

Wah, dengan rambut begitu indah, kulit begitu halus, kuku yang rapi, wajah cantik asli, penampilan yang simpel dan menyenangkan, aku merasa terancam. Kalau aku saja terpesona melihatnya, apalagi seorang lelaki seperti Kris?

Aku cemburu!

.

Aku makin cemburu. Karena sudah belasan hari aku melihat Yixing sedang asyik bermain bersama Sehun, pada saat aku baru saja datang dari kantor. Kadang mereka hanya berdua. Kadang ditambah Kris. Pernah juga ditambah Bibi Choi.

Yang membuatku merasa tertohok, Yixing telah membuat semua penghuni rumah merasa riang. Senyum, tawa, pujian, atau cerita remeh-remeh, seperti mengucur begitu saja darinya.

Bahkan Sehun! Bocah yang sangat jarang mau membalas tatapanku itu, begitu mudah ditaklukannya. Mata Sehun bisa hidup setiap melihat Yixing melakukan atraksi kecil yang lucu, padahal sebenarnya sederhana saja. Dia pun seperti memahami apa saja yang sedang Yixing bicarakan. Mau menuruti instruksinya. Hebatnya, itu dilakukan hanya dalam hitungan hari!

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak iri. Aku iri setengah mati.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah beragam cara dan menghabiskan waktu hampir dua bulan, aku belum berhasil membuat Sehun merasa terikat denganku. Sampai aku kehabisan tenaga, kesabaran, kejernihan pikiran, bahkan mungkin akal.

Seperti sore ini. Lihatlah, bagaimana mungkin Sehun mau dipangku dan bertepuk tangan, sementara Yixing menyanyikan lagu dari animasi pororo! Gila, mantra dari dewa mana yang dipakainya sampai bisa membuat Sehun luluh serta melupakan tantrum dan self abusenya?

"Sepertinya kamu emang berbakat jadi psikolog," komentarku sambil mendekat, setelah tadi puas mengintipnya.

Yixing mendongak. Memamerkan senyumnya yang sumringah. Aku meneguk ludah melihatnya. Aku kembali diterjang rasa iri. Betapa inginnya aku memiliki hubungan yang indah dengan Sehun, seperti ini!

"Ah, masa?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu duduk di seberangnya.

"Iya. Aku yang sudah lama menghadapi Sehun, masih belum bisa membuat dia merasa senang kayak gini," lanjutku jujur. "Pakai jampi-jampi apa sih?"

Yixing tertawa kecil. Lalu memijit-mijit punggung Sehun.

"Sebenarnya sih aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku memperlakukan Sehun sama seperti Jaemin dan Somi, keponakan aku."

"Mereka autis juga?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku yakin, anak kecil manapun, sebenarnya sama saja, pasti seneng kalau disayang-sayang."

Aku mengernyit. Anak autis berbeda. Mereka tidak peduli dengan kasih sayang. Mereka memagari dirinya dari perhatian siapa pun. Mereka lebih senang berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Yang beda mungkin hanya cara pendekatannya saja. Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang tidak butuh cinta. Orang gila sekali pun."

"Gitu, ya?"

"Kali..."

"Berarti manusia gua juga butuh cinta?"

"Manusia gua?" giliran Yixing yang mengernyitkan dahi. "Gua mana?"

"Gua hantu!"

Posisiku benar-benar terancam! Bukan tak mungkin kalau aku akan punah! Sebab belum apa-apa, rencana besarku untuk menjalani hidup dengan roh yang baru, sudah dijegal lebih dulu...

 **Chanyeol POV END**

 **.**

 **Kris POV**

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Baru juga ditinggal tugas liputan empat hari, Chanyeol sudah bermetamorfofis jadi bara api yang baru disiram air. Panas, gosong, berasap, sekaligus basah.

Gadis itu duduk diam di sofa. Menghadap televisi yang tidak ditontonnya. Hal apa lagi yang sudah membuatnya kebakaran? Siapa juga yang telah memadamkannya?

"Kok belum tidur, Yeol? Udah malam nih." Aku mendekatinya. Ranselku kulempar begitu saja ke lantai.

Chanyeol tak bergerak, meski kukibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Mengangkat bahu, kuhempaskan tubuhku disisinya.

"Soal Sehun lagi? Kali ini apanya yang terluka?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit tenggorokan apa lagi semedi? Yeol, Yeol, zaman 4G gini masih aja pakai semedi buat nyampein pesan. Tidak akan sampai tahu. Atmosfer kita kan udah sesak sama segala macam gelombang satelit..."

Chanyeol masih tidak bicara. Aku sampai bosan menunggunya.

Akhirnya kutinggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Lebih baik menengok Sehun. Siapa tahu kondisi bocah itu bisa menjawab kebisuan Chanyeol.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sehun. Tak ada luka maupun benjol-benjol. Dia tidur tenang dengan menjadikan bantal favoritnya sebagai ganjal kaki.

Lalu ulah apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun sampai bisa membuat Chanyeol rela jadi patung?

Atau jangan-jangan soal kantor? Bandel sih. Sok perkasa.

Merasa bisa menangani urusan kantor dan Sehun sekaligus. Pasti dia pontang panting.

Setelah menengok Sehun, aku masuk ke kamarku. Lebih baik juga mandi. Supaya tak sibuk garuk-garuk saat tidur nanti. Debu dan keringat sudah nempel bagai kulit kedua...

Selesai mandi dan ganti baju, aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Chanyeol masih dalam posisi semula. Fiuh! Tahan betul itu badan. Mudah-mudahan sih dia bukan sedang meniru salah satu gayanya Sehun.

Aku mendekat lagi. Duduk di sebelahnya lagi. Kujawil lengannya. Tak ada respons.

"Hei, Yeol, malam-malam gini dilarang bengong. Nanti bisa disamperin makhluk halus. Mendingan tidur aja deh. Biar besok tidak ngantuk. Memangnya kamu tidak malu pasang muka Garfield tiap pagi?"

Bangkit, kutarik tangan Chanyeol, kupaksa berdiri.

"Kamu apaan sih? Kalau mau tidur, ya tidur aja sana. Tidak usah gangguin aku!" sentak Chanyeol.

Aku pun tertawa. "Syukur deh. Masih bisa bunyi."

Chanyeol melengos. Siap-siap duduk lagi. Tapi buru-buru kucekal lengannya.

"Ayo deh, aku antar ke kamar. Atau, kamu minta ditemenin tidur?"

"Tidak lucu!" jawabnya sambil menepis cekalanku. Lalu dia buru-buru menghambur ke kamarnya.

"Yeol,?! Kamu tidak mau cerita?"

"TIDAK!"

BAMM! Chanyeol menutup pintu tanpa ampun.

Aku bengong. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Chanyeol tak selalu bisa citebak. Kadang dia seperti foto dalam pigura. Kadang seperti foto dalam karung goni.

 **Kris POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

.

 _Kalau aku minta kamu libur gimana?_

 _Kita tinggalin Seoul sebentar. Piknik._

 _Ke tempat yang istimewa deh. Yang belum pernah kamu datengin._

 _._

 _._

 **Akhirnya ku post juga,... hehehe**

 **Makasih ya yang udah tetap setia sama cerita ini, karena banyak permintaan buat lanjut cerita ini jadi ya kulanjut, maaf kalau pendek, sempet rada lupa sama ceritanya...wkwkwkwk**

 **So,, selamat membaca dan makasih yang udah review ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**[REMAKE 'Cinta Paket Hemat' by Retni SB]**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **CINTA PAKET HEMAT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu, Oh Sehun/Wu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Suho, Amber, Henry, Zhang Yixing (GS), and others.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Autisme, Genderswitch for Uke, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi. Lebih rajin dari matahari.

Ada tiga hal yang membuatku mau bergerak meninggalkan tempat tidur hari ini.

Pertama, aku memang tidak bisa tidur. Aku gelisah semalaman. Pikiranku yang ruwet bergerak liar tak tentu arah. Aku memikirkan soal kantor, teman-teman, Sehun, terutama soal Kris dan Yixing. Semua itu sepertinya sedang sepakat membuatku semakin menyadari ketidak becusanku. Aku sendirian. Aku ditinggalkan. Aku kesepian.

Kedua, aku ingat tips neneknya Bora eonni. Mengobrol dengan Tuhan. Maka, aku menumpahkan segala resahku padaNya. Memohon keajaibanNya. Supaya perasaanku terbebas dari semua keruwetan ini.

Ketiga, karena aku kelaparan. Tadi malam aku memang malas makan.

Maka, tumben-tumbenan, sepagi ini aku mampir ke dapur. Aku ingin menenangkan perutku. Mungkin dengan segelas susu sereal...

Tapi aku tak jadi masuk dapur. Aku terhenti di pintu. Sebab kulihat ada Kris disana. Berdiri menyandar di bibir meja. Apa yang dilakukannya di dapur pagi-pagi begini? Kelaparan juga?

Kris nyengir, lalu mengangkat cangkirnya yang mengepul. "Hei, kenapa berdiri disitu? Sini. Mau aku buatkan kopi? Atau susu?"

Ragu-ragu, aku mendekat. Aku mencium aroma kopi panas yang harum.

Kris mengambil satu cangkir lagi. "Kopi apa susu?"

"Aku mau susu sereal," jawabku sambil menggapai toples berisi puluhan sachet susu sereal instan.

"Biar aku saja yang buat," cegah Kris sambil menjauhkan tanganku dari toples.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Membiarkan cowok itu melayaniku. Ini kan kejadian langka.

Kuperhatikan cara Kris membuka tutup toples, menyobek sachet dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir, lalu menyorongkannya ke bawah mulut dispenser. Kuresapi bunyi kucuran airnya. Juga uap panasnya yang mengepul.

Kris mengaduk isi cangkir itu dengan sendok. Mencium aromanya. Lalu mencicipinya seteguk.

Sedetik aku terpana. Aku merasakan keintiman!

"Hmm! Enak. Nih," kata Kris sambil menyodorkan cangkir itu padaku.

Sedikit gugup, kuterima cangkir itu. Setelah meniupnya beberapa kali, kutempelkan cangkir itu ke bibirku dan menhirup isinya. Kira-kira, disinilah tadi bibir Kris singgah. Kurasakan sebuah sensasi. Kunikmati dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Oh!

"Enak?" tanya Kris.

Aku mengangguk. Susu sereal berbumbu sensasi ini memang enak sekali.

Aku tak berani menatap Kris. Sebab kuyakin wajahku yang terasa panas ini pastilah sudah berwarna merah!

"Tumben pagi-pagi udah keluar dari kepompong. Apalagi sekarang hari libur," ujar Kris sambil menikmati kopinya.

"Nggak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu hobi tidur?"

Aku mengibaskan tangan. Bersiap melenggang ke luar dapur. Bukan apa, lama-lama berduaan dengan Kris disini, bisa-bisa aku gosong kematangan.

Tapi Kris menarik pundakku. "Libur tiga hari gini kamu mau ngapain aja?"

Aku terpaksa diam di tempat. Terpaksa memandang Kris. Cowok itu tidak sedang nyengir.

"Kamu kan tahu aku tidak punya hari libur. Setiap hari rasanya sama saja."

Kris tertawa. "Kalau aku minta kamu libur gimana?"

"Kamu mau gantiin tugasku jagain Sehun?"

"Tidak, sih. Aku mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan."

Aku mengernyit. Tumben. Seumur-umur kenal cowok ini, baru kali ini dia mengajakku khusus untuk jalan-jalan.

"Kemana?"

"Kita tinggalin Seoul sebentar. Piknik."

Piknik? Pergi ke taman, menggelar tikar, menghabiskan bekal, foto-foto, lalu kejar-kejaran? Ketinggalan jaman banget.

"Kamu kan lagi stress banget di Seoul. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kabur sebentar? Kelamaan disini, bisa-bisa kamu nekat bunuh diri."

Kalau saja bunuh diri itu hal yang menyenangkan dan dianggap prestasi...

"Kemana dulu?"

"Ke tempat yang istimewa deh. Yang belum pernah kamu datengin."

"Jangan-jangan Cuma mau ngajakin cari onderdil mobil di pasar loak."

"Aku jamin, lebih parah dari itu... Mau, ya?"

Aku mencibir. "Sehun mau dikemanain?"

"Titipin dulu ke Golden Kids. Tiga hari aja."

Aku tergelak. "Masih mampu bayar tagihan dari Golden Kids?"

Ya, biaya terapi dan segala macam pelayanan Golden Kids memang dihitung per jam. Total biaya setiap bulannya, lumayan membuat aku dan Kris tercengang. Mahal sekali!

"Untuk pengalaman luar biasa, kenapa tidak? Mau tidak?"

Aku mengernyit. Campur tersipu. Campur tersanjung.

Kris mau mengajakku kemana? Puncak? Pantai? Kok bukan Yixing sih yang diajak?

"Ayo, cepetan siap-siap. Kita titipin Sehun pagi-pagi."

Aku mulai tertarik. Aku memang sedang jenuh dengan hidupku di Seoul. Selain itu, cowok yang mulai menarik perhatianku ini tampaknya tidak main-main dengan ajakannya.

"Tapi kemana?"

"Cerewet. Pokoknya aku janji, kamu bakal ketemu dengan keindahan paling gila!"

Waduh. Aku memang sedang berada di ujung stress. Ingin segera terjun bebas. Lepas. So, oke sekali kalau aku bisa ikutan acara buang stress. Apalagi perginya bersama Kris.

Ah, kalau saja Kris mengajakku sebelum dia memperkenalkan Yixing... rasa tersanjungku menyusut.

"Aku milih jalan ke toko buku aja deh. Udah lama nggak kesana," tolakku setelah tercenung setengah menit.

Kris mengibaskan tangannya. Tak sabar.

"Itu sudah biasa. Bisa kamu datengin kapan aja. Tapi yang ini lain. Pasti belum pernah kamu lihat."

Aku memang penasaran. Tapi aku juga tak mau begitu saja terbujuk rayuan cowok yang kesintingannya hanya bisa di tandingi Jim Carrey ini. Jangan-jangan aku akan diajak melihat topeng monyet di Pasar Minggu. Atau mengintip pesta seks gila. atau menggali harta karun yang konon diwariskan oleh seorang mantan presiden...

"Kamu lagi suntuk, kan? Pingin hidupmu cerah lagi, kan?"

 **Chanyeol POV END**

 **.**

 **Kris POV**

Aku suka melihat caranya memperlakukan cangkir susu serealnya di dapur pagi ini. Cangkir itu dipegang dengan kedua tangan, seolah takut akan jatuh terlepas. Menatap isinya seperti takjub. Menghirup aromanya dengan mata terpejam selama sepuluh detik. Menempelkan bibirnya di mulut cangkir dengan kehati-hatian yang mencengangkan. Kemudian menghirupnya dengan ketenangan.

Aku suka...

 **Kris POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehe pendek ya? Sengaja!**

 **Soalnya Chapter depan bakal panjang dan mungkin agak lama updatenya, maaf ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mau ngapain disini?_

 _Kamu ikut aja deh, Yeol. Asyik kok._

 _Kris! Kamu dimana?!_

 _Gelap._

 _Hitam._

 _Sendirian._

 _Penuh tekanan misterius._


End file.
